What Binds Us
by AssassinOfTheDark
Summary: Naruto is the son of the legendary exMafia lord Kyuubi Oni. Sasuke is the Bankable Star millions of men and women have fallen for. But fate conspired to entangle their lives by sins none of them commited. Sasunaru in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto! (As much as I want to!)

"No more tears now; I will think upon revenge"

-Marry Queen of Scots

"thoughts" normal

'_thoughts' _voices

"_thoughts" _thinking

On the Palm Sunday, one year after the Great War against the Uchiha, Don Kyuubi Oni celebrated the christening of his son and made the most important decision of his life. He invited the greatest chiefs in America, as well as Jairaiya, the owner of the Hermit Hotel in Vegas, and the Kazekage clan or should he say what remains on the Kazekage clan, who had established a vast drug empire in the United States under the ruler ship of the late Kazekage. All his partners in some degree.

Now the most powerful Mafia Family head in America, Don Kyuubi planned to relinquish that power, on the surface. It was time to play a different hand; obvious power was too dangerous. But the relinquishing of power was dangerous to itself. He had to do it with the most skillful benignity and with personal goodwill. And he had to do it in his own base.

The Kyuubi estate in Amagansett compromised twenty acres surrounded by a ten-foot-high redbrick wall armed by barbed wire and electronic sensors.

Before the arrival of guests, the Don and his trusted employees –though at such young age have acquired certain reputations- whom he treated like his own family sat around the white wrought-iron table in the trellised garden at the back of the mansion. The one he trust the most, Umino Iruka, was lean, tanned and with soft chocolate eyes that can melt every heart of ice, a nasty scar running at the bridge of his nose. He was fourteen, benign, with a good heart and savage wit. The Don informed Iruka that he, Iruka, would be his son's first teacher and that he would be applying to the Wharton School of Business. There he would learn all the intricacies of stealing money while staying within the law, and also to teach his son as well.

Iruka did not question his friend; this was a royal edict, not an invitation to discussion. He nodded obedience.

The Don addressed his former enemy, Itachi Uchiha, next. The Don trusted Itachi as much as he trusted Iruka, for in addition to being loyal to him, Itachi was the great general who had conquered the savage Uchiha, his own family.

"You will go and live permanently in Vegas," he said. "You will look after our interest at the Hermit Hotel. Now that our family is retiring from operations, there will not be any more work to do. However you will remain the Family Assassin."

He handed Itachi the deed to a house in Vegas. The Don turned to the one he was most fond of, Hatake Kakashi, a man of sixteen as old as Itachi, Iruka's lover, who had a rather peculiar habit of wearing a black bandana to hide the lower part of his face and has a handful of white hair. He was spare in speech, and he has a particular liking to the book that Jairaiya wrote, something in the Don's opinion as a foolish one.

The Don smiled at him. "I am about to decide your destiny," he said. "And set you to your own path. You will open the finest restaurant in New York. Spare no expense. I want you to show the French what real food is all about." Itachi and the others laughed, even Kakashi smiled, though it is impossible to tell with the bandana covering his mouth. "You will go to the best cooking school in Europe for a year."

Kakashi showed a rather amusing show of disapproval. "Why do I have to be away with my koi? And besides what can they teach me?"

The Don gave him a stern look. "Your cakes could be better," he said. "But the main purpose is to learn the finances of running such an enterprise. Who knows, someday you may own a chain of restaurants. Iruka would give you the money. So don't give me the excuse of not seeing Iruka."

"Iruka," the Don said, "You will be my successor. You and Kakashi will no longer take part in that necessary part of the Family which invites danger, except when it is absolutely necessary. We must look ahead. Your children, my children, and little Naruto must never grow up in this world. We are rich we no longer have to risk our loves to earn our daily bread."

He paused. "Twenty, thirty years from now, we will all disappear into the lawful world and enjoy our wealth without fear. The infant we are baptising today will never have to commit our sins and take our risks."

"Then why keep the army?" Iruka asked

"We hope someday to be saints, but not martyrs."

Aeaeae

An hour later Don Kyuubi stood on the balcony of his mansion and watched the festivities below.

The huge lawn carpeted with picnic tables crowded with wing like green umbrellas, was filled with a hundred guests, many of them soldiers of the Army. Christenings were usually joyful affairs, but this one was subdued.

Now he watched the crowds of people mulling around the several long tables filled with crystal urns of deep red wine, bright white tureens of soups, pastas of every kind, sushi, misono, platters laden with a variety of sliced meats and cheese, and crispy fresh breads of all sizes and shapes.

Directly in the center of the circle of the picnic tables, the Don saw the baby carriage with its blue blanket. How brave the baby was, he had not flinched when struck with Holy Water. Beside him are his nurses, Marie and Yuri. He could see the baby's face, so unmarked by life, Oni Kyuubi Naruto. He was responsible for ensuring that this child would never have to suffer to earn a living. If he succeeded, he would enter the regular society of the world. It was curious, he thought, that there was no man in the crowd paying homage to the infant.

He saw Kakashi, together with Iruka feeding some small children from the hot dog cart the maids have built for the feast. He wore a clean white apron, and he made his hot dogs with sauerkraut and mustard, with red onions and hot sauce. Each small child must give Iruka –who was handing the hot dogs- a kiss in the cheek for hot dog. Iruka is the most tender hearted of his friends, and he is the one responsible for the change of the two coldest individuals at his army, Kakashi and Itachi.

The two men both fell for Iruka's innocent remarks and smiles. Both had the same amount of love-at the Don's opinion- for his chocolate-eyed friend. The only difference is that Iruka had also loved Kakashi as much as Kakashi loved him.

On the shadows of the boccie court, the Don could see Itachi looking both jealous and hurt as he watched the two laugh. 'Poor fellow' the Don taught.

The Don could see women in the crowd glancing at Itachi. He was such a fine looking man. As tall as the Don himself, a rugged strong body, a soft angular face with deep red eyes. Many men were observing him also, some of them soldiers of the Army. Observing his air of command, the litheness of his body in action, knowing his legend, The Red Moon, the best of the 'Qualified Men.'

Finally Jairaiya, clad in a traditional Japanese kimono together with Japanese wooden sleepers, was obviously at ease as looked for an inspiration for his new novel. Jairaiya was at his early-thirties, with long spiky white hair and a red blood line just below his eyes.

Today Don Kyuubi would change all their lives, he hoped for the better.

The meeting proceeded a few hours later, at the den of the Kyuubi, it was a windowless room with heavy furniture and a wet bar. All ten men looked sober as they sat around the large dark marble table. They in turn greeted the Don, each expectantly waiting for what the Don has to say.

Don Kyuubi summoned his 'brothers', Kakashi and Itachi, to join the meeting. When they arrived, Iruka, cold and sardonic,-so unlike the real him- made a brief introductory mark.

Don Kyuubi surveyed the faces of the men before him, the most powerful men in the illegal society that functioned to supply the solutions to the true needs of people. There he told them what he wanted. He would retire from all the interest except gambling. He would give the other families what he had given up in exchange they would let him handle his earnings and a five percent commission.

This was a dream deal for the ten men. They were thankful that the Kyuubi were retreating when they could just as well have gone forward to control or destroy their empires.

Kakashi walked around the table and poured each of them some wine. The men held their glasses up and toasted the Don's retirement.

After the Mafia dons made their ceremonious farewells, the Don sent Iruka to summon Jairaiya to the den. As the owner of the Hermit Hotel in Vegas, Jairaiya had been under the protection of the now defunct Uchiha family.

"Mr. Jairaiya, you will continue to run the hotel under my protection. You will keep your 51 of the Hotel. I will own the 49 formerly owned by the Uchiha and be represented by the same legal identity. Are agreeable?"

Now, Jairaiya was a man was with a great pride, a great pride indeed. "If I stay, I must run the Hotel with the same authority. Otherwise I will sell you my percentage."

"Sell a gold mine? No, no don't fear me. I am a business man above all."

"Why do you favour me? You have other and more profitable options."

"Because you are a genius in what you do." The don said,-by the way did I told you that the Don likes to show his power? I mean REALLY like- "By the way, you can name the next appointment to the Nevada Gaming Commission. There is a vacancy."

Jairaiya was surprised, and also impressed. Most of all he was elated, as he saw a future for his hotel that he had not even dreamed of. Hopefully including an array of gorgeous women and call girls ready to shake their ass as he says so. "If you can do that, we will be very rich in the coming years."

"It is done, now you can go out and enjoy yourselves. Itachi have someone drive Mr. Jairaiya to New York."

Aeaeae

On the lawn outside the mansion, Don Kyuubi is alone with his son, Kyuubi Naruto. The Don was a very young father, thirty-two, and a widow to a young French woman.

He felt a soft wind brush against his long orange hair that rested on his waist. He lifts his chin up, looking at the cloudless sky. And the sun that savagely hurts his red eyes and burning his tanned muscular body that he clad with black coat, white sleeves and orange tie and black pants.

At that moment, a man gathered the Don and the child up and swept them to the center of the lawn. Iruka, Itachi and Kakashi emerged from the mansion

Men in formal dress, women in gown, infants in satin, and the Kyuubi family formed a half circle for the photographer. The crowd the guest clapped and shouted congratulations and the moment was frozen; a moment of peace, victory and that of love and longing

Aeaeae

Kyuubi watched the rest of the party festivities from the balcony of his bedroom. At his bed was the now asleep Naruto, so peaceful, so soft, and so vulnerable.

Kyuubi felt a surge of joy that this infant would grow up sheltered and safe and would never know the price that had been paid for his happy destiny.

The Don looked back on his life and marvelled it had come to such glorious fruition. Certainly he had made monstrous decisions to achieve power and wealth, but he felt little regret. And it all had been necessary and proved correct. Let other men groan over their sins, Don Kyuubi accepted them and placed his faith in the God he knew would forgive him.

Now Itachi was playing boccie with three soldiers from the Army, men older than him, who had solid business shops in the Army, but who were in awe with Itachi. Itachi with his usual cold demeanour and skill was still the center of attentions. Around him was Iruka-where is Kakashi?-, Iruka laughing and cheering whenever Itachi had made a good goal.

Iruka was exuberant, shouting with joy when Itachi's ball jostled the opposing ball away from the target bowl. What men the 3 was-Itachi, Kakashi and Iruka-, the Don thought. Faithful soldiers, warm companions. Strong and quick, cunning and with holding.

The Don felt a sense of pride that such a men flowered and prospered under his rule, as had all the people who had gathered together on this Palm Sunday in the Amagansett. And that his foresight would protect them in the difficult years to come.

What the Don could not foresee was the dark path destiny and fate reserved for the 'forbidden child'. A path intertwined with con, detriment, torment and a love that dare not speak its name to a man committed to copious odium and concentrated on a solitary purpose, to retaliate his clan.

But, oh, what a wicked world it was that drove a man to sin.

Aeaeae

24 years later

The Showbiz world was a huge crowd in front of the Dorothy Chandler Pavilion in Los Angeles, a crowd awaiting the arrival of movie stars to the Academy Awards ceremony. Specially erected grandstands held the spectators; the street itself was filled with TV cameras and reporters who would send iconic images all over the world. Tonight people would see their great movie stars in the flesh, shed of their manufactured mythic skins, subjects to real life winning and losing.

A white limousine pulled up to the entrance and the whole world saw Santadio Sasuke, 'the most beautiful man in the world,' according to various magazines. As he emerged, the crowd pressed against the barriers, shouting his name. Cameras surrounded him and charged his beauty to the far corners of the earth. The actor however tried his best to avoid the cameras together with his agent, a man who take the liking of wearing green and has rather large eyebrows and a peculiar bowl shape of a hair.

"It's your fault Gai!" Sasuke said to his agent who is smiling at the camera. For the young actor never wanted to go to any Awards in the first place. And the reason why he was here this night is because his agent had dragged him screaming and having a child's worst tantrums to dress him up. "Damn!"

"Ne, my fault?" Gai said with an evil smile. "How can it be my fault if you're born so goddamn sexy and beautiful, huh?" He said as put his arm on his shoulder and whispered. "Don't worry, after this you're gonna have a vacation."

"But what about _Yami_?" he asked.

"Heh, it can wait and besides you need a vacation. Now be a good boy and be nice to the press, we can't afford another bad image."

"Hnn."

Sasuke, showing the arrogance and courage that had helped him make a legend, walked quickly. When he won the Academy for best actor, the audience rose and clapped for what seemed like forever.

Aeaeae

In the chilled penthouse suite of the Hermit Casino Hotel of Las Vegas, the 50 year old owner is strong and has just gone from a great afternoon sex with his blond nurse.

Jaraiya was as happy as a young man could be. He had spent nearly 50 years as a hustler, dilettante pimp, gambler, accessory to murder, hit man, teacher, political fixer and finally the great author of the best selling Icha Icha Paradise Book, his pride and glory. He felt no regrets. Now, he looked forward to the tiny little treats left in his life. Like his afternoon journey toward the casino and of course the baths.

Oni Kyuubi 'Kit' Naruto, his right hand man for the last five years came to the bedroom and said. "Ready Old Pervert?"

"Brat, how many times would I tell you not to shout when my nurse is sleeping?" Jaraiya said slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, because you just gave her the best sex in her life I know." Naruto said with a soft 'fake' chuckle.

They let his nurse sleep in the soft satin covers. Jaraiya could not abide her on these afternoon jaunts. Jaraiya was surprisingly strong for a man his age. But they must have a nurse to be sure.

They walked easily over the false green turf of the penthouse garden and entered the special express elevator that descended the sixteen floors of the Casino.

Jaraiya walked straight, looking right and left. This was his pleasure, to see men and women who battled against him with the odds forever on his side. They made a leisurely tour through the blackjack and roulette areas, the baccarat pit, and the jungle of crap tables.

Then they moved to the girl's sauna room. Here Naruto would let Jaraiya peep on their secret peeping hole and jaunt down the inspiration he needed for the newest edition of his book. Naruto could see the old man's evil smile as he writes on his notebook. The old pervert looked like a small child as he gets a candy from his mother. How he wished he could smile like that; happy and contented. This goes on and on for 2 hours until Jairaiya said that they move on.

Then they went on the coffee shop/dining room. The attendant deposited him at their reserved booth and then retired to another table to wait their signal to leave.

Jaraiya could see through the glass wall to the huge swimming pool, the water burning a hot blue Nevada sun, young women with small children straddling along the surface, all this his creation.

"Perverted sensei, eat a little something," Naruto said. Sensei, it's been years since he was last called by that, and since he told Naruto about how he felt a rush of joy whenever he heard that word, Naruto had started a particular liking of calling him like that.

Jaraiya smiled at him. He loved the way Naruto looked, the man was so handsome that appealed to both men and women, and he was one of the few people that Jaraiya trusted all his life.

"I love this business. Naruto you'll inherit my points in the Hotel and I know you'll have to deal with our partners in New York in case I'm gone and left. But never leave the Hermit."

"I won't," Naruto said.

"Naruto, I've taught you everything. We've done some hard things, really hard to do. Never look back."

At this Naruto became confused. "Hey, you ain't gonna die or something are you?"

Jaraiya looked at him sincerely. "Naruto, at one point in your life, you'll see how you've spent it. Never run away from your past, because at one way or another, your past will come after you."

At this finally Naruto understood, he nodded.

"Anything else?" Naruto asked.

"Be careful."

"I will," Naruto said. And then to distract the pervert, he said. "Now, before you go, could you please tell me about the Uchiha war? You worked with them then. Nobody talks about it."

"I know time's getting short. But I can't talk to you about it yet. Ask your friend."

"I've asked him," Naruto said with a pout. "But he won't talk."

"What's past is past," Jaraiya said with contained arrogance. "Never go back. Not for excuses. Not for justification, not for happiness. You are what you are; the world is what it is."

"Yeah, but here you are chasing your past back."

"I never chase my past. My past chased me." At this Jaraiya looked at him in the eye.

Aeaeae

Back in the pent house suite, the nurse who is already awake gave Jairaiya his afternoon bath and took his vital signs.

Before going to bed, Jaraiya looked at his empire, his creation. He could see the tennis courts, the golf course, the swimming pool, the seven Villas and all flying the Hermit Flag; forest green filed with white doves and beyond the endless sand.

I created this, Jaraiya thought. I built a paradise in a wasteland. And tonight, tonight, he is going to leave it. The world is turning crimson with light, and Jairaiya looked directly in the sun. He drowsily thought of certain women he had known and loved and certain actions he had taken. He thought of Naruto, as a son and pitied him and all of the Uchiha and the Oni. And he was happy he was leaving it all behind. After all was it better to live a happy life or a moral life? He pitied the two lovers in the middle of the feud between the Uchiha and the Oni, he pitied_ him_, he pitied the Don, and he pitied his son.

And the next morning, it was not a surprise for Naruto when Jaraiya was not found anywhere in the Hotel, his clothes and possession taken away.

Aeaeae

Naruto put aside his own personal emotions. He felt a deep sense of loss; there had been a genuine affection between them and now he is gone. And now as the pervert's personal assistant, he temporarily owned 51 of the Hotel and other businesses. Damn why did that pervert have to go away?

He, Oni Kyuubi 'Kit' Naruto now owns the Hotel.

He remembered when he was young and was asked by a principal from a visiting school who had heard of his intellect and wit from the stories that circulate from England. Together with his older classmates and some of the school's teachers and the principal, the visiting man asked. "Do you believe in hell, Naruto?" he asked as if posing some great, impossible moral riddle. "Me, I do not believe it. I believe that men live only once and once they die, they would enter an endless sleep. Such is my philosophy in life. This world is full of suffering and then death comes. She gives you an eternal sleep, perhaps devoid of any dreams or full of nightmares. But still, 'tis much better than living the life."

Now the class and the others were looking at him intently now. And the principal gave him a glare that told him to do his best. And from the crowd he saw a chocolate eyed man with a nasty scar on the nose. Naruto watched him intently as he chatted with one of his teachers. When the man noticed him, he gave Naruto a fond smile. Then Naruto looked at the visiting principal who is till looking intently at him.

"Perhaps," he said with voice full of determination and courage. "Perhaps you have said that because you have never witnessed anything that told you that hell is just the same." He looked at the principal with eyes that seems to be too old for him. Eyes that has seen life's ugliness and its beauty. "I have been raised in Vegas; I have seen how people stay awake all night to cheat Jaraiya's Hotel. My heartaches, my longings, the tears I've shed. Do not look on the fires of hell for each man brings his own fire……" He paused as if searching for something. "Yes, for this earth takes its own fire. Hell was right now. And you said so dear sir, could there be any punishment than having to live here on earth."

The visiting teacher looked at him and smiled. He softly tapped his shoulder. And then he left without a word.

Hell, now as he think of it, he did not regretted his answer. His father, his guardian, his friends, all of them, all of them had experienced hell here on earth. Hell, a punishment for all your sins. Punishment, what could be worse than having to live in this world?

What was the reason why he lives in this world? Does he have to leave and suffer all of this and to die one day?

He wanted to break away from all of this. This pain, this hatred, hell even this unruly life! All his hopes that failed his dreams and faith that is slowly rotting away as time flies, all of this he kept deep inside him. And he cried, the great Naruto cried, the famous son of Kyuubi.

Aeaeae

That night sitting alone in his beach house in the Malibu Colony. Santadio Sasuke looked at how he spent his life. The breeze from the ocean coming through the open doors made him shiver as he sat at the couch thinking.

Sasuke thought when he was a child that he is the luckiest man in the world. A big family, a loving mother, a caring father and a brother that he looked up to. They lived a pretty normal life, until that accident. The accident that took everything away from him, his family, his joy. Because on one summer night at their Quogue mansion. He saw it all. He saw his brother slaughtering his own family but leaving him alive with the pain, hatred and loneliness no one can ever imagine.

And because of this, he feared his heart had turned cold. Cold as ice as his director Kakashi always says.

But whenever he is in front of the camera it seems as though for a moment his heart melted and a wave of passion and emotion washed through him. But these last few months he felt that he couldn't grasp it anymore, the emotion, the feeling the warmth! Where have they gone!

His agent is right, he really needed a vacation. And come to think of it, he never had a vacation for what? 3, four years? He needs this vacation to find himself.

The studio to whom Sasuke worked released a statement that their star had suffered extreme exhaustion but that with in a month he would be recovered enough to resume shooting the historical epic _Yami_.

Aeaeae

Back to Japan.

Land of the Rising Sun, they call it, Oni Kyuubi Naruto thought. He had never been into this place though his father and ancestors had originally originated from this country. Great warriors and prominent friends of the Tokugawa, his ancestors, Kyo and Kyoshiro have accumulated awes and envies to fellow samurais. For years, the Oni clan held the respected position their two ancestors have. They were eager and active for every project that Tokugawa had, but restraining themselves from politics which proved to be very deceitful, and the Oni never like suspicious things.

But they foresaw what the Tokugawa don't. They foresaw the treat looming like fog around the chi. Disturbing its balance. They tried to warn the current heir about it but he was stubborn, a trait that often leads to the downfall of an empire.

With no other choice, the Oni clan has fled the country. Few years after that, what they foresaw came true. The Tokugawa fell from the high throne they were seated, and as they say the higher it is the harder the downfall.

The Oni couldn't do anything but sigh at the wasted empire. They started another empire at England where they have been known for the beauty and charisma of their members. Some of them became mistresses and lovers, how low and disgusting it is they couldn't do anything about it. They faced many troubles but still they moved on. They survived, they continued exist.

Naruto smiled at the secret reason why he left Vegas and went back at Japan. His best friend, Kazekage Gaara asked for his assistance on a war that he and his gang is facing against a gang named Konoha.

Gaara's gang, the Condemned Seraph wages a war against the Konoha for the supply of booze at downtown Tokyo which means that the gang could earn millions of money from it. But every war has its consequences; there has been a huge loss at both sides, and the gang's leader Gaara himself had called on him for his assistance having a 10 net at the business if it succeeded.

And so here he is, clad in his black leather pants, black shirt with rectangular collar and long leather coat exiting the plane.

At the exit of the airport he was greeted by a swarm of guards all having the symbol of the Shukaku-signifying a high rank at the gang-, a tanuki demon according to old legends. The symbol is a raccoon in the middle of the desert stepping at a skull which symbolized death.

He nodded at them. As if on cue the one closest to the door of the car opened it for him. Naruto felt that the car is 'shaking' as it moved. Armoured he thought, and knowing the older sister of his friend, the limo could also be loaded with guns and ammo.

At the window he could see the blur of the brown and maroon colored leaves of the tree as it danced at the soft wind-are they in a forest?-. He continued to watch the view when the car came to a halt. A very prim butler opened the door.

"Welcome sir."

Naruto nodded at him he pointed at his bags. "I'll be expecting that my bags are on my room."

"Yes, sir." The butler said as he ushered two maids behind him to carry the bags. "By the way sir, the young masters is waiting for you at the pool. Let these maids." Two southern looking maids stepped up. "Show you the way."

The maids led through the doorway, where Naruto found himself standing on a dirt corridor passing between two closely spaced structures to a churchyard in the back. One of the structures was small-two rooms with floors of dirt; it turned out to be the maid's quarters. The other was a small elegant house sitting up on foundation of stones in such a way that a cat might have crawled underneath it. The corridor between them opened onto the dark sky above. There were other buildings though they were just small shed for the toilets and a storehouse of two levels with a ladder outside.

He noticed the elegance of the main house. The wood floors and beams gleamed with yellow light. Opening off the front hallway were sliding doors with paper screens, as well as a staircase that seemed to climb straight up. Behind the main house is an Olympic size swimming pool around it are 5 lone chairs surrounding a glass table propelled by what looks like 4 vines of an ivy complete with its leaves and gracefulness.

Seated on the chair was Gaara dressed in casual slacks and loose sweatshirt. Standing next to him on his right is his older brother Kankuro still in his weird looking black shirt with hood and pointed on the sides. And at his left is Temari, their blond and blue-eyed of a sister who seems to be over protective of his 2 brothers especially Gaara.

Gaara was as mysterious as ever, and simply seeing his long friend there, he felt a wave of emotion sear through him; though he is quick to hide it. They were no blood relation but, they were one of the best friends he ever had.

He was as old as him, 20-something, it seems like nothing can ever dull the beauty of his perfect features, his enormous green eyes surrounded by dark lines, his generous, sweet lips. Gaara is beautiful as much as he is. They both attended the same collage in England and at the same age. The Golden Team, their peers called them. They even had a formation, Naruto and Gaara at the center a little ahead, Temari at Gaara's side and Kankuro at Naruto's, the two of them lagging a bit behind. They were inseparable, the four of them. The four of them would stay behind on England during X-mas. They have no one to go home to, Temari complained, so it is better to stay behind. Except for Baki and a hoard of servants ready to do their bidding, the siblings were alone. While on Naruto's case, he just didn't want to go back. Go back to the place where it all started.

"Naruto!"

It was Temari who first noticed him; she ran towards him and was welcomed by open arms. "I missed you!" She said.

"I missed you too!" Naruto said. And then he looked at all of the men that guarded the house, some of them former soldiers of the Army-who was here on his orders and came here ahead of him-, and especially to the two men at the table. "I missed all of you!"

A loud cheering and whistles followed.

"Hey, you could let him go now, Temari. He won't escape at least as long as Gaara is around" Kankuro called with mirth in his eyes. "Or are you his girlfriend and you both kept it a secret."

Another loud cheering followed.

"Hey, you guys!" Naruto said as he released Temari. "Don't be like that!"

"Yeah, don't be like that!" Temari defended. "There is nothing going on between us!"

"Oh really?" Kankuro asked. One delicate eyebrow rises up. He just loves playing with Temari. He and Naruto were the best mischief makers in schools, often preying to teachers and students who made their days hell.

"Of course!" Temari said as she stormed out and enter the mansion.

When they were sure that Temari is far enough. Naruto moved towards Gaara and seated beside him. "Long time no see."

Gaara's lips slightly curved upwards. Naruto tilted Gaara's chin with his hands.

"You're still as beautiful as I can remember." He leaned and took Gaara's lips into his own.

A few minutes of wild kissing later their lip lock was finally broken.

"You're mine." Gaara whispered on Naruto's lips.

Naruto answered by giving a chaste kiss on Gaara's lips.

"Kankuro, tell me about the gang."

Naruto's question startled Kankuro who was looking at the kissing that happened a while ago.

How Naruto took Gaara's in a slow and soft manner. How Gaara would cling on Naruto's neck with much need for skin contact. How one of them would moan in pleasure for the sweet torture. And finally how they cling to each other like two long lost lovers, okay, so it's been a year since the two of them saw each other but what the hell! Since when did the two of them become lovers?

"Kankuro." Gaara's voice was menacing as ever. Breaking him from his daydream.

"What? Ahh, yes the Konoha. Well, it is composed of powerful clans such is the Hyuuga and the Uchiha."

"Wait the Uchiha?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yes, the Uchiha. Is there any problems Naruto?"

"But isn't the clan now defunct?" Hasn't Jaraiya and his father constantly told him that.

"Well no!" Kankuro said surprised. "There are still surviving members, like fore example Itachi…."

"But Itachi cannot possibly ally with them."

**Of course! He's allied with us remember, idiot!**

"Of course. But aside from Itachi there is another surviving member of the clan."

"Uchiha Sasuke." Gaara finished.

Aeaeae

Kakashi pulled the trigger of his gun that immediately killed the man kneeling in front of him.

That was the third man this week. It seems like the gang has found a new set of forces to fight them. Damn and double damn to hell! They still haven't recovered from the damage done by Orochimaru and now it seems that the other gang has found another source of power, someone up there must have hate them.

He never had it this tough back when he is still working for the Oni. They've had everything, from tough soldiers to high-tech gadgets and perfect tactics. Aside from the fact that no one dares to oppose them.

Aeaeae

Hatake Kakashi never regrets anything, but right now as he remembers his lover. He could say that he does. He regrets leaving him behind.

Even after 5 years he still remembers. He remembers the sound of his laugh. The chocolate hue of his eyes… his tanned skin illuminated by the pale moonlight… how his skin felt like that of silk as he skimmed it expertly… the feeling of warmth that enveloped him as he snuggled close to him… he remembers all of them.

How he wish he could come back to those times. Those times when the two of them are happy and contented together with the Don, Itachi and the loud brat, he wished he could come back to those times.

But he made his decision. He left them. And he couldn't come back.

But some thing small told him that soon, his past is going to chase him back. And these few days it grew, it keep bugging him until he couldn't take it anymore. It was ruthless, giving him dreams of Iruka smiling at him… the Don looking at him with fond joy… Itachi, well Itachi just looking at him… and the brat smiling at him. It was merciless to his plea, torturing him until he would scream at night. Every night. It grew. It haunts him. It just wouldn't leave him alone.

Or perhaps….

Perhaps, his conscience is just bugging him. And at a very wrong time.

A very wrong time indeed.

Aeaeae

Sasuke slowly made his way outside the airplane. He was surprised to see men wearing identical white sleeveless shirt topped with black jerkin and black pants. His agent has been summoned by the Hokage, the leader of their clan, and went ahead of him. Sasuke was expecting a herd of reporters not a bunch of freaks!

"Uchiha Sasuke?" One of them asked.

"I am." He answered.

Some of them laughed. This irritated him.

"What's funny?" He asked raising a delicate eyebrow.

Slowly they moved around him forming a circle, blocking his way.

"What are you doing?" He asked irritated. "What do you want?"

"We want nothin' from you, Mr. Uchiha." The man with a bald head said.

"Yeah, that's right." The first one answered.

"But our boss does." The first one said, placing a hand on his shoulders. "Come with us."

Sasuke looked at the big ugly hand. He noticed that the man's forefinger is missing. It's common for Sasuke to see these things being a part-time Bankable Star and part-time assassin of the Clan, imperfection is normal. But what he saw on the man's ugly digits made his heart stop. And realization occurred on him. These men are part of the rival Clan, the Shinjuku.

"You're part of the Shinjuku." Sasuke said.

"Yes, you really are smart." The man said. "And you must be smart enough to know that one wrong move could cause you dearly."

Sasuke nodded and let the men lead him to the car. As much as he wanted to fight them he can't. Because if he did, he may die. He can't. Mustn't die. He must kill Itachi before he die. And so he obeyed them.

Silently he and the first and second man entered the car. He was seated between them.

There was silence that went for minutes. But for Sasuke it was hours. Their car started up its engine and soon it headed to wards its way.

Sasuke was accustomed to silence. He lived with it. And so he appreciated the silence they were offering him. He didn't speak, neither did he move. Trying hard to maintain the silence he so needed before the final dawn.

The car entered a sharp curve. And the silence is maintained. Then …

A loud boom has been heard. Sasuke looked at the first man. Surprise is evident in his eyes. They weren't expecting it. And the next thing Sasuke knew he was thrown off by a strong force outside the car. He was panting heavily.

And before Sasuke blacken out, he saw the eyes of an angel.

He felt his jaw move and heard a calm response that could soothe every wounded soul.

An angel.

A blue eyed angel.

Darkness consumed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Again sorry for the rant on my first chapter.

I do not Own Naruto!

Thank you for the first reviewers of the story. Merci!

"But I will wear my heart upon my sleeve

For daws to peck at: I am not what I am.

**William Shakespeare** (1564 - 1616)

Othello Act1 Scene1

Chapter 2

Earlier that day Kankuro had arrived after cleaning the mess of the failed mission earlier that night. They have received information that Konoha's Uchiha Sasuke- Naruto couldn't hide his anxiousness- will be arriving at the airport and will be welcomed by a handful of guards there they would be with him until they are on their headquarters. The information has been complete with necessary information, the position of the guards, the road they will take. Kankuro had assumed that the said guards would be from the Konoha Clan. Based on the given facts, they have devised a plan.

**_Naruto could have known, wasn't it obvious?_**

They would ambush the car at the end of a sharp curve down the alley. The car could be armoured so they'll use a cannon to blow it off. There will be snipers at bay in case the plan backfired. All the roads leading to that alley had been closed, hoards of gang bikers working under the Clan is stationed there. The plan was flawless. Yet Naruto couldn't help himself to be anxious. He keeps telling himself that the plan is alright. The plan is flawless, but something small inside his mind keep telling him that something is wrong, that he has to check it out.

**_If you found a map that leads you to a treasure chest, there are two things that you should expect. A fifty-fifty chance that…_**

Finally he compelled to the tiny voice and went to the airport earlier than what his members expected. There he saw a man dressed in black garments exit the plane. From afar he could see the man's pale skin glimmer against the moonlight. Damn this man is breathtaking.

**_One was that you could find a treasure or…._**

There he saw how men circled around him. He slightly growled as he saw one of them place a hand at the man's shoulder. How dare they touch someone as delicate as this man? The hand he noticed was missing some digits. And something in his finger glittered. He narrowed his eye and saw the silver snake intertwined with a dead bird, the symbol of the Shinjuku Clan.

_**You could find an empty treasure box devoid of treasures but snakes…**_

His fears answered. He waited until the car left together with the man. He hurriedly left the airport, hurrying to deliver the message to Kankuro. They couldn't afford to wage war against another Clan. Not at their state. The gang had just been founded, they were newbie, battling with one veteran clan; the Konoha was bad enough, they couldn't afford to battle out with another. Damn, this is bad!

**_And right now, he could clearly say, that the box contained snakes; long, deadly snakes that belonged to the slimy hands of a familiar snake-bastard._**

_**Or as he recalled calling him on his teens.**_

With his Harley-Davidson, he sped quickly until he arrived at the alley

He prayed on the Fates the he isn't too late.

But it seems like the Fates have other plans for him.

He shouted an ear-splitting no as one of his men pulled the trigger of the cannon. He fired the cannon at an angle where the man who was seated at the middle be thrown off the car.

Naruto watched as a figure was thrown off the car. It was the agent, the same man he taught as an angel a while ago. Time seems to stop as he saw the man try to focus his view, his face calm with concentration. Naruto looked at the man who fired the cannon. Then at Kankuro who was supervising the plan from afar.

Slowly he walked towards the fallen man. His face tainted by blood.

If he thought that this man from afar was an angel. Up close he was a god. The man's hair as sleek and black as a raven's wings framed his face, his arrogant nose, his small pink lips and his breathtakingly polished onyx eyes. The man was give or takes 3 years his senior.

For a moment they stared at each other's eyes.

"What happened?" The agent in shaky voice like that of a child.

Naruto offered a smile, surprised to see such a man speaking like that of a child. "It's okay."

The agent features was unmoved. But he made a small nod before his eyes went shut.

Naruto scooped the man and carried him bridal style.

"Sir, I…." the man who pulled the trigger told him, he involuntarily stuttered. "I didn't mean it sir. I was just following Kankuro-sama's order sir. I didn't mean it sir. I didn't."

Naruto paid no heed to the man and went straight to the car waiting for him. The same car that held Kankuro.

Inside, he told Kankuro what he had learned.

"The Shinjuku?"

He nodded as he laid the agent on the velvet seat. "Kankuro." His blond locks covering his eyes.

"Hmm?" He asked. Hoping that Naruto isn't angry at him for flunking the first mission Naruto would see. He's pretty damn sure this would create a bad impact on him.

"Let's go home."

"But what about the agent." Kankuro asked curious. If he had his way, he'll torture the goddamn agent and curse him 'till death.

But it looks like Naruto had other plans for the agent as he brushed a few stray hairs soaked in blood away from the pale boys face.

"We will take care of him." The tone on his voice indicates that this is final; this is an order not a topic for discussion.

"Besides you should be honoured." Naruto said after a while of silence.

"Honoured?" Kankuro asked confusion in his face. How come he be honoured.

"Don't you recognize him Kankuro?"

"Should I?"

Naruto chuckled. "Really Kankuro, do you even watch television these days?"

"Not recently. Why?"

"How long?'

"What?"

"How long since you watched T.V?"

" 'Bout a year and a half or so, about the day the gang started why. Again why?" Kankuro remembered rubbing his chin.

"And what did you do on your past time? Fuck each other?" Naruto asked irritated. "Really you should watch the T.V more often Kankuro."

"Because what you call the agent, is the Bankable Star, Santadio Sasuke."

Silence. Naruto waited patiently as the fact slowly sunk on Kankuro.

Kankuro whistled. "A Bankable Star, eh? This could be fun." he gave Naruto the 'look'. The same one he use back in their collage days when they would start a food fight or lock a first year in the bathroom.

"You're nasty." Naruto said with a smile.

"I know." Kankuro said. "Don't you love me?"

The two of them laughed and headed for the house where they would formulate their new plan, Kankuro could almost smell the sweet smell of victory.

Later the next day, the Kazekage siblings held a meeting to the Shinjuku leaders where they would mend any issues created that night. Hoping to prevent any war against the family.

"How is he?"

"Still the same."

"Do you really think we should continue this?"

"We should."

"Even if he's…."

The man shook his head. "We have no choice, we must continue this."

"But can't you see that he's suffering?"

"I can see it clearly in his eyes. Thank you for reminding." Sarcasm evident in his manner.

"He is your sensei! Let his suffering be put to an end! Don't you think that he had enough?"

"I know that!"

"Then let him go! Why keep him like this!"

"Because he's the only one left and because he's the only one who'll understand…. and because… because I can't afford for any one of them to die or leave me anymore, it is easier to think like that… than to live knowing that you betrayed the ones you love."

Naruto had come home from the alley after the night of the partly successful, partly failed mission without celebrating and had gone right straight to bed. He tossed and turned for hours, but he couldn't sleep. How the man had been thrown off the car. Blood covering his handsome features, the same goddamn face that millions of men and women have worshiped.

He made himself a cup of tea after the celebration and racketing is over and tried to drink it, but when he saw the small tremor in his hand, he became impatient, walked outside, and stood on the balcony looking into the starry night sky. He stood for hours, but his heart still raced in terror.

He dressed. In white short and shirt and tennis shoes. And as the red sun began to show itself over the horizon, he ran. He ran faster and faster along the bay of the lake just a few yards outside Gaara's house, trying to stay on the hard wet soil, trying to follow the coastline as the cold water washed over his feet. He had to clear his head. He couldn't let a single stoic actor ruin the mask he wore for years for perfection.

By the time he reached the end, he was completely out of breath. He sat, trying to slow his heart down. His eyes filled, but he pulled himself back with determination. And for the first time in his life he wished that he was back home, back at their mansion on the Caribbean Sea where his father was, to someone who could wrap their arms around him and make everything okay. He smiled at himself then, a crooked, wry smile, remembering when he really believed that was possible. He felt emptier than he thought any human was capable of feeling, more lonely.

Onyx eyes blinked and try to focus on its surroundings as soon as Sasuke woke up.

"Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital."

He recognizes that voice.

"Kakashi-sensei?" He asked.

Sasuke felt a hand touch his arm. "Sakura?"

He heard sobs. "Sasuke." It painfully moaned.

Sasuke looked at the pink girl, his eyes trying to focus, but failed to do so.

"I can't see clearly." He whispered.

"Those are the side effects of the drug that the Hokage had given you."

Sasuke involuntarily got up and felt a sharp pain on his ribs.

"Ahh, the patient is already awake."

A blonde woman with reddish brown eyes entered the room dressed in the Hokage robes. Together with her are her assistant and a strange man with wild white hair. A man that goes by the name of Jairaiya as his sensei told him.

"Hokage-sama gave you a drug to lessen the pain." Ino said. Behind her are the whole gang.

"How did I get here?"

The people in the room began to shut up and started looking at each other. The air around them stiffened.

"They say that a man had put you in here, and told them to call the police. He said that he saw you in an alley after a loud explosion." Tsunade said. "Sasuke tell us what happened?"

"If you're that damn resourceful, then you should have figured that out now!" Sasuke said irritated.

"I will not let you talk to me like that! You must remember that even if you're a star, I am still the Hokage!"

Her assistant calmed her down.

Tsunade took a deep breath. "Sasuke tell us what happened."

Silence.

"Sasuke it would be best if you tell the Hokage what happened."

"I…"

"I don't want to tell _them_."

"Help! Help me!" A stranger cried frantically while carrying the fallen man in his arms.

"I found him in an alley. He got nasty cuts so I tied it with a handkerchief." He said to the said to the young nurses that responded to his call.

_"Here goes…"_

The stranger gave them Sasuke and with much care.

"Are you in any relation with the man Mr.?" The head nurse inquired. Looking closely at the stranger.

The said stranger was dressed on white sweatshirt and white denim pants that hug his legs very lustfully, shaping it as it was. The said stranger had a handful of blonde hair and unbelievably deep azure eyes as deep as the ocean. His skin is as flawless as a babe's ass and as tanned as an ancient Egyptian skin burned by the savage sun. But his flawless face is scared by 6 whisker-like marks.

Naruto shook his head. "I was on my way back to my friend's house when I saw a fire and then I found him."

"Do you know his name sir?"

"Why don't you?"

The head nurse looked at him surprise. "Should I know him?"

"You should." Naruto said.That's the second one by far. Does this place have any television? "He's a Hollywood movie star, Santadio Sasuke, Japan's very own."

The head nurse looked at the patient very closely. She gasped and so are the others who are listening. It is indeed the great Hollywood star Santadio Sasuke.

When the head nurse looked back to talk to the stranger he was gone as fast as he came.

Later the head nurse contacted the police who later contacted the Hokage who are a close friend of the General.

"I can't remember it clearly." Sasuke mumbled. Once again the air stiffened around him.

"But…"

"But what Sasuke tell us." Tsunade said as she shook Sasuke's shoulders gently, so not to hurt him.

"I…." He opened his mouth and then closed it again a few seconds after. Should he tell them about this? "I saw…"

"What did you saw Sasuke, go one, you can tell us." Jaraiya encouraged.

Sasuke fell silent. "I'll tell you, but I'm not telling them." He indicated the gang.

"But Sasuke!" Sakura tried to protest.

Tsunade looked at Sasuke's face. He could be determined when he wants something to be done, and would stop at nothing to do it.

"I'm not telling anything until they're out!"

"Fine! Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Shino, Kiba, Hyuugas. OUT!"

"But Hokage-sama!" Ino and Sakura protested.

"I said OUT! It is a direct order from the Hokage and any one who disobeys it would suffer the consequences, now OUT!"

After a long series of threats from the Hokage and death glares from their senseis, the Genin Team-the same team that Sasuke is included-left but without a bunch of curses coming from Kiba's foul mouth.

When the Hokage and the others are sure that they are out of earshot, they turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke do you know what happened to you after you got out of the plane?" Kakashi asked his favourite student.

_**Jaraiya inwardly prayed.**_

"No." Sasuke mumbled. "Every time I tried my head hurts."

_**He prayed on every god he knew.**_

"So you don't remember anything?" Asuma asked as he puffed smoke.

**_To let his young charge free from the deadly games the fates stored for their family in years._**

"A few."

_**To free him from the sins his ancestors has committed.**_

"Then at least tell us how you got here?" Tsunade asked.

**_To free him from the life that wasted his father's youth._**

"Do…you believe in angels Hokage-sama?

**_To fee him from the ropes of destiny that bound him forever on this wasted life._**

"Because I think that an angel saved me."

Jaraiya let out a string of curses. Someone up there must have hated him.

Ha! ha! Second Chapter! Sorry for not updating earlier, too busy at school!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto! Such an obvious fact!

"A journey of ten thousand miles begins with one step."

Chapter 3

The day he killed the local boy, Oni Kyuubi 'Kit' Naruto came over the cliff hill path whistling a tune. The hill path was part of the Oni Estate located at the Caribbean. In the bare patches scoured by wind, mounds of freshly turned earth showed where the rabbits were and the smaller, finely dug hills of moles.

A shuddering squeal, thin and alone as a penny whistle, sent the black and white Alaskan malamute bolting and Naruto called him back. Another snare. The fine silver loop of wire was carefully concealed and staked at the burrow and closed tighter with every jerk. Following the squeals he came upon the rabbit, its snowy coat thickly matted with blood, and silenced it with a blow on the head.

The locals had set snares for a mile-often going against the law for trespassing on the Estate-around along with their strings of mole traps. They kept the moles in a chicken-wire cage. When he came upon them, he opened it and let the animals go, creating a bad name on him. Demon, they call him. And thinking that it had only been a month since he and his father are here, bad news really travels fast.

The rabbit had chewed part of its leg away to get at the wire that had closed relentlessly to the bone. He walked towards the cliff back to the pathway with the lifeless carcass dangling from his hand by its back of the legs flopping like a broken doll. The dog named Damon ran behind sniffing the dark spots of its blood trail.

Oni Naruto spent most of his time, when he is not needed by his father, on the cliff hill path, alone except for Damon, the dog that his father had given him for his 3rd birthday. This May morning he had looked at his father's massive mansion a few feet away from the cliff. Its wide white doors ornamented by fool's gold in an ancient carvings gleaming in the light. There were no maids shouting his name, calling him for his daily private tutorial and piano lessons.

He had been too late often; his knuckles were still grooved by white bandage, and bruises that wouldn't heal from Leslie George's broken front tooth. 'Demon. Demon. Your father's a drunk.' Leslie's lip had split like a grape before he could say it again and Naruto hadn't been at the town since.

It was things like this and the fact that Leslie is trice his size that gave Naruto a bad name among the village mothers despite of his father's social station. Any ordinary child of his age would have turned and run. But Oni Naruto was no ordinary child, everybody knew that.

He was the child of one of the most powerful men in the world.

His hair was the blond lock of uncombed hair. It was his eyes that were most peculiar, the dazzling color of azure eyes, deeply contrasting his father's blood red ones. For those few who saw him laugh a real laugh they were peaceful and summery, in anger they flashed like splinters of uncut sapphire. Whatever their mood or colour, what most people of the village saw in them was challenge and contempt. So the round-eyed, brown-eyed kids named him 'Demon'. Leslie George would be the last.

The cliff hill path was the short cut to the Oni boatyard, so far out the village that it served as another world for Naruto. It was Kyuubi's gift to his son who always loved the azure depths of the ocean, the same colour as his eyes.

Kyuubi always had money; the two of them never had to worry about it. It was a clear and undisputed fact. His father would always buy the best things for him. 'Because I love you,' his father would always say. But Naruto knew better, yes there was love, hasn't he always see to it that Naruto always had the best of things? But it was more of obligation, the same kind of obligation a boss would give to his subordinate.

It was a blustering bully of a day. The kind that snatched Naruto's breath away and flung it out to the sea which he so, oh loved. Clean, white puffs of cumulus cloud sailed in swift, shifting patches in a sky so blue it made him blink.

Clouds were the most beautiful things in the world, Kyuubi said, and the only thing worth chasing: 'Chase a cloud and you never know where it will lead you.'(1)

In days like this, Oni Kyuubi 'Kit' Naruto knew that he belonged to the sea.

He didn't see the local boy until he spoke.

"That is my rabbit, little one."

He was a young man of perhaps seventeen; his skin was tanned by the merciless sun. His nose and cheeks were covered by freckles that dusted like nutmeg. He knows this boy, Demon they call him.

"Give it to me"

He hesitated.

"Give it to me, Demon."

With in a blink, Naruto threw the rabbit in to the sea, the boy ran forward to catch it. Naruto used the momentum to punch the boy hard on the face like a stone.

Knocked sideways, the boy took a few unsteady stride steps and disappeared toward the edge. Naruto heard a shrill cry, as death flew unto the boy's wide-open arms.

Aeaeae

The inside of Oni Mansion was the dazzling resemblance of an eighteenth century palace. Its walls were carved with curved and counter curved design, while the uncovered ones where painted in pastel colours its motifs were derived from ancient Chinese designs portraying nature.

So why would Kyuubi's room be any different?

Its walls were painted with light brown ornaments of nature. Its ceilings were painted to represent the sky and clouds. There in the middle of the room was a bed large enough to fit four men together. Its bed sheet made from silk and linen of light red. Above the mantel was a richly carved and painted over with a trumeau (mirror). Lighting fixtures, fireplace accessories, and hardware were of finely chased, often gilded metalwork. The floors were of wood arranged in geometric parquet designs. Special kinds of furniture were created to fill the needs of intimate social life. And on that same room was a huge window that when opened reveals an azure sea, the same colour of his beloved son's eyes.

Kyuubi thought that he'll forget that zero hour. The same hour when he lost something and found everything.

He told himself countless of times that it was not his fault. He tried so hard. He wasn't expecting it. And yet his heart cannot be summed to that one reason. He was taught by his father not to trust anyone, not to let anyone know what lies behind the great façade. And yet he had been careless, he let someone to see pass through him. He let someone to pass through the high gates of his heart. He had been careless. So everything was taken away from him.

And yet, that same hour gave him everything.

It gave him, a new reason to live. It had broken him away from the clutches of hate, solitude and uncertainty. It gave him someone to live for. He was needed so he will continue to live. Live and take care of him. For he only live because of him.

He only lives for his son. For his Naruto, yes Naruto! For his Naruto!

Kyuubi was busy looking at the clouds forming at the sky when Naruto came, running and breathless. He didn't look up when Naruto told his story. He only turned when Naruto came to the part when the boy fell to the sea.

"Are there any one around?"

Naruto still breathless answered. "I don't think so."

"Are you sure he's dead?"

"The tide was low and the bottom was full of sharp rocks. No one could ever survive that."

Kyuubi looked closely to his son, tilted his chin with a hand and looked closely to the azure eyes he nearly worshiped. "You must leave."

Kyuubi was surprised to hear that his voice was calm even on this situation.

"Pack your things. You're going somewhere."

"Where?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi knew that his son is afraid. Ever since the baptism the two of them were never apart. "I wanted to stay with you." The tone was almost pleading.

Kyuubi smiled. "You have to go. Things will start to be back to normal even before you knew."

That same night, Oni Kyuubi Naruto sailed at a small boat together with his father's trusted servant and his dog Damon. They were heading to Vegas.

Aeaeae

He was ten -at that time he was already studying in England- exactly 4 years after the accident, when he was called on the office of his guardian Jaraiya. He hasn't seen his father since. When he would ask about his father, Jaraiya was quick to evade it. It was as if he was hiding something from him.

"Hello Naruto." Jaraiya greeted. "How do you find your school?"

They talked. They simply talked. The same kind of talk one gets from a teacher toward his student or the sickingly devotion of a guardian toward his charge.

"Why do you ask for me Jaraiya-san?"

Jaraiya simply sighed. He had told the kid hundred of times to never call him –san or –sama, besides it has been 4 years and they shall be acquitted enough right?

"I have something that will interest you. I have something from your father" Jairaiya reached for his drawer and from it produced a neatly wrapped package sealed with wax.

Naruto quickly reached for it, like a child would reach for a candy his mother has for him. He quickly opened it with eager hands as Jaraiya watched closely.

"Your father wishes for me to be with you the time you read the letter."

Naruto paid no heed. He opened the letter and soon recognized his father's liquid-like handwriting.

The next thing he knew, his eyes started to fill and felt Jaraiya's strong arms hugging him. The same hug his father would give him as a child to those scary nights filled with thunder and lightning.

(AN: Please read the edited version of chapter 1)

It was in the middle of spring that faithful day when Sasuke was finally able enough to recover and heal any injuries whatsoever. It was also that day when the group decided to enjoy their free time together.

"Hey let's eat! I'm hungry!" A familiar fat boy said with reddish hair and porcelain skin. Dressed in colourful shirt with flowers and black shorts you could mistake him for a foreigner instead for a high ranking official of a deadly clan.

"Shut up Chouji! You're always hungry!" The blond girl with blue eyes said. Dressed in jeans and light blue tube with black arm warmers she linked her arm with her boyfriend beside her.

The boy named Nara Shikamaru could only sigh as his best friend and girlfriend went on their usual childish bickering. He unconsciously fidgeted his grey shirt and black pants to keep him occupied.

The man with untamed hair who was usually loud and obnoxious was unnervingly silent as he was forced by Shikamaru and the 'authorities' to 'surrender' Akamaru as dogs were not allowed in the mall. He pocketed his hands on his pant's deep pocket and grey shirt. Completely unaware to his surrounding and to the worrying woman next to him.

The woman with bluish black hair looked concernedly on the two men next to him, the first one his loyal suitor the other his overprotective cousin, she sighed as she adjust her ribbon on her long silky hair then moved her hands to straighten the creases on her lavender colored dress.

Hyuuga Neji watched unconsciously at the delicate features of his cousin. He mentally cursed himself for thinking like that. Goddamn it! He gave a shrug and looked closely at the girl next to him dressed in green shorts and Chinese shirt. Why can't he love this girl instead of his innocent cousin? But, what the hell! It seems that Neji is so absorbed on his musings that he is completely oblivious to the fact that his white sweatshirt and black baggy pants is closely drawing attention to the girls around him.

Lee looked around at the pink haired girl beside him. He sighed, when will he draw attention to this girl? He mentally adjusted himself and so is his green colored shirt and black pants. Well, everybody can dream right?

The pink haired girl sighed. Damn! Will she ask him or will she not? Will she do it or will she not? Damn! It is easier to choose her red dress than to decide! Inner Sakura is practically tearing her hair to do it. Go! Go! Go! You can do it! It's now or never!

"Um... Ano, Sasuke-kun."

The stoic man dressed in sleeveless blue shirt looked at her. His face obscured by a cap.

"Sasuke-kun…… Are you…… Are you hungry?"

"Hn."

To Sakura's surprise, Sasuke went to the nearest Japanese restaurant to be followed by the rest of the gang and blonde man dressed in black sweatshirt with flame-like designs on the sleeves and dark blue pants, his right ear pierced with a diamond stud earring, his azure eyes concealed with a dark shade and his feet with black shoes with the familiar flaming designs. The man followed Sasuke, only to enter their lives and haunt their dreams for eternity.

Aeaeae

Jairaiya sighed as he looked at the blonde woman beside him. The same blonde woman he used to love and still loved for all this years, the same woman that he would betray this very hour as he made love to her as if nothing happened. As if the tragic Uchiha war was a mere product of some insane god with an odd sense of fun. As if someone that could possibly destroy the Konoha clan was not cared and beloved by Jairaiya. As if. As if. As if, everything was completely _normal_.

"Jairaiya," Tsunade softly said as she reached out to touch the man's bronzed chest and planted a light kiss there. "You seemed a bit spaced out lately."

"I just miss you."

"Liar!" Tsunade said as she softly slapped his face. "I know you don't. You lived in Vegas; women are at your feet going at particular lengths just to be with your bed. You're famous for your sexual escapades you know. And of course for your perverted books."

Jairaiya snorted. "You mean for my billion dollar hotel and for my so-" Damn it! He almost said the forbidden word.

"Son?" Tsunade asked as she lifted herself from the bed with an elbow. "There have been rumours you know, about your son. Is it true?"

"What is true?"

"About him; is he really your son?"

"What do you think?"

"I used to think that it is true, but…" she hesitated.

"But what?" Jairaiya was confused, this doesn't sound like the loud and self-absorbed woman he knew on his childhood. Tsunade never hesitated, didn't she knew what to do about everything, every time?

"But when …… but when you made love to me …… it feels like as if nothing changed and everything was forgiven." Tsunade said embarrassed at herself.

Jairaiya laughed.

"Shut up you idiot! I never should have told you about that!" Tsunade said angry at Jairaiya but mostly to herself.

"Let's put that aside should we? I don't want to waste this night with you. Tell me how is sensei Sarutobi?"

Tsunade sighed, thankful to leave the subject behind. "He's fine. His grandson and Asuma are particularly taking care of him."

"It's good to have someone to care for you when you get old huh?"

Tsunade nodded. "That's why I don't blame you for having a child. That is if you have any."

Jairaiya sighed once again. Why do they have to go back to that topic they have just left a few seconds ago?

"You know Tsunade one of the worst mistakes I committed in life aside from leaving you, is not having a child. As much as I want to I didn't, because my 'son' is not really mine but a friend of mine." He explained.

"Promise?" Tsunade said.

"Promise." Jairaiya answered.

"Then whose child was it. Do I know him?"

"Yes you do. But its better if you don't."

Aeaeae

"Ahh, I'm full." Chouji said as he patted his full stomach.

"Yeah, you should be! That's your 15th dish for Kami's sake!" Ino said as she crossed her arm.

"Shut up you two!"

"Let's go." Neji said, rising at his seat.

"Hn"

As the group prepared to leave, the blonde man takes this as a cue as he intentionally bumped Sasuke putting the said star on the floor. Grinning, the blonde extended his arm. Sasuke looked at it, lifted himself alone and sent the man a deadly glare.

To the group's surprise, the man laughed and sneered at him. "Gee, is that the new way you actors thank someone?"

"And what do you expect! Do you want Sasuke-kun to bow and thank you?" Sakura said enraged that someone can talk to _her_ Sasuke like that.

"Sakura let's go! People are starting to look at us!" Ino said as she restrained Sakura from scratching the man's face.

The man laughed again, a laugh that unconsciously brought tingles to Sasuke's spine. Sasuke looked at the man and noticed his angelic features, his perfect tanned face scared by whisker like marks that somehow managed to frame his features, his blonde hair framing his face in such a way only top models could do, and Sasuke took a sharp breath as the last detail is revealed. The man removed his glasses and he stared at azure eyes. The same eyes he dreamt of every night, the same eyes of his angel.

Then the man noticed that Sasuke is staring at him and his smile deepened. He moved to where Sasuke stood, and went on his tiptoes to whisper on his ear. "It's okay."

Sasuke involuntarily stiffened up.

The man noticed it and smiled. "Meet me at the Imperial Hotel, 3:00 p.m., the day after tomorrow."

And with that the man left before leaving a small peck at Sasuke's cheek and grinning more which only made Sakura more enraged.

Unconsciously, Sasuke touched his cheek, and smiled. "It's a deal then," he whispered.

"Let's go," he said as he walked out of the restaurant leaving stunned persons behind.

Aeaeae

**_It was dark in there. A perpetual darkness. An endless darkness._**

**_"Naruto" _**

**_"Naruto" _**

_**A voice calls him, silently, urgently. Wanting to be heard, wanting to be known.**_

_**"Who are you?"**_

_**"Naruto"**_

_**"Naruto"**_

**_The voice calls once again, urgently, silently. Wanting to tell the secrets been kept on the darkness for years, for centuries, for lifetimes, a secret that slowly destroyed the lives of his ancestors for years, ever since that day._**

_**That faithful day when Kyo and Kyoshiro broke all the laws of man and nature, the day when they created the two of the most powerful clans; The Oni and the Uchiha.**_

_**"Who are you? Why don't you show yourself?"**_

**_ In front of Naruto's very eyes, darkness seems to disappear and an orange flame appeared in front of his very eyes._**

**_The flame started to grew brighter and brighter until it divided to form 9 tail like flames that scattered around him. It enveloped him, and for a filtering second, Naruto was afraid to touch it for fear of scalding himself. But he noticed that the fire was cold. The mere thought of it brought shivers to Naruto's spine._**

**_He had to get out of here. But how? The fire has already bound him. On his legs, on his arms, on his neck, on his torso while the others waited patiently. Waiting and waiting._**

_**"What the fuck do you want!" Naruto shouted. His echo resounded on the whole room.**_

_**Silence.**_

_**Suddenly Naruto became acutely aware of his toe nails growing, the hair on the back of his neck rising to an end, and the sound of resounding footsteps, getting louder and louder.**_

_**Naruto adjusted his eyes to see a shadow getting clearer and clearer. It was moving in the darkness with the gracefulness of a cat and the arrogance of a lion. Still it grew louder and louder….**_

_**And then, it stopped… Naruto hung his head down.**_

**_"It's been a long time, my friend," it said in a calm voice. "It's been a long time, Kyo."_**

_**Naruto looked up and stared at a pair of bright crimson eyes.**_

_**And after that…**_

_**He already awoke…**_

(1) 'A phrase from a long ago book' as my father always says to me. I never had the chance to find the book though, but my father is very fond of this phrase.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: ¿quién es el propietario Naruto?

No mí! tú estás loco, yo no!

(Who owns Naruto?)

( Not Me! You're crazy I'm not!)

"Sleep is good, death is better; but of course the best thing would be never to have been born at all."

-Heinrich Heine (1797-1856)

German Poet

"Morphine"

Chapter 4

"I have something that will interest you. I have something from your father" Jairaiya reached for his drawer and from it produced a neatly wrapped package sealed with wax. "But before that," he said as he called for the maids who brought 2 glass which contained a funny looking liquid.

"Drink it," Jairaiya ordered.

Naruto obeyed, he tasted the liquid's bitter taste and felt the warm sinking feeling on his stomach. He quickly finished and looked at Jairaiya expectantly as if he would get a gift on what he did. And on that Oni Kyuubi 'Kit' Naruto drank his first shot of vodka.

Jairaiya laughed, "Well child I can see that you had your father's appetite and tolerance for alcohol. Now open the package."

When the seal was broken and waxed paper spread across the desk it contained a little black book, a letter and a key. Naruto quickly opened the book and read slowly.

"Your father wishes for me to be with you the time you read the letter."

"Well?" Jairaiya asked as poured himself another glass.

Naruto finished the first few pages and looked up, "These are the list of all the transactions of the Oni clan on the last decades. It says here that the key was for the vault containing all of the records since ancient times."

There was a long pause. "What else?'

"He says by the time I read this he will be dead," Naruto said thickly.

Jairaiya sat on his leather chair silently playing with a silver fountain pen. "You want to know why, don't you Naruto?" he said quickly. "He never forgave himself for the consequences of the war."

Naruto searched his head for a reply but none came.

"You were the last and only thing he cared about. The last and only thing in his life that he cared about," Jairaiya said quietly. "He doesn't care about the rest of your clan. He doesn't care about the business, for him you are the only thing left in his life. He only lived because you needed him. Many times this he told me."

Naruto sat still staring on his father's liquid like writing. So big and free-flowing words scrawled on black ink. They were full of life. Not the scribble of a dying man.

"He lost it all Naruto. His life was all used up," Jairaiya savagely continued.

When Naruto looked up, his eyes full of anger. "What happened on the war? He never told me. I want to know."

Jairaiya poured another glass for himself, "You're too young to know Naruto. In time, in time."

Then, Naruto just lost it.

"YOU KNEW HE WAS GOING TO DIE! YOU KNEW! YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM! HE'D HAVE LISTENED TO YOU! WEREN'T YOU HIS FRIEND?"

Jairaiya said, "I didn't know, but I'm not surprised either. It was cocaine. Your father was an addict. I'd been supplying him since your birth."

Naruto couldn't believe it. His father an addict? His father could never be…wouldn't…couldn't. Then it finally hit him, his father's sudden loss of appetite on such days and his order on having him locked on his room. It all fits…it fits perfectly…too perfectly it was killing him… mocking him for believing.

"Then you killed him." He said as he folded the letter into the envelope.

"NO, Kyuubi killed himself. I just made it easier, if he hadn't had the drugs to drive the demons away, he may end up asking Itachi or Iruka to put a hole on his head."

"They would never do that," Naruto countered. "They're not like that traitor, they're not like Kakashi."

"Iruka would definitely not do that, but Itachi might. Itachi is loyal to your father, and he would do anything your father asks. Believe me he would. He knew he lost you and when you're gone, he had nothing… And there's the possibility of suicide. Knowing your father, it would be the best thing."

It was the last straw, the next moment all Naruto knew was the warm arms around him and the voice that soothes him on one of darkest days of his life.

Aeaeae

If the Oni Clan was the Holy Church for the many Mafia empires scattered around the world, then the head of the Family, Don Oni Kyuubi Naruto, was the Pope, admired not only for his intelligence but for his looks and strength.

The late Don Oni Kyuubi was also revered for the strict moral code he enforced in his Clan. Every man and woman and child was responsible fore his or her own actions, no matter the stress, the remorse, or the hard circumstances. Payment for sins in this world, forgiveness in the next. Every debt had to be paid, and he was strict with that.

The Don had not built his empire so that his child and his grandchildren would someday recede to a mass of helpless society. He built and kept building power so that the Clan name and fortune would survive as the Church does. What greater purpose does a man have in this world than to earn his daily bread, then in the next world to present himself to a forgiving deity? As for the Clan members except for his son and loyal friends, they could all rot in hell.

Foolish vultures of money! Thinking that they could inherit anything from him. No, he would not let it! Let them rot and burn in hell! He doesn't care for them! And his loyal brothers would make sure of that. Iruka would make sure that all of his Clan members except for his child could all burn in hell. Literally.

Don Kyuubi led his Clan-against his will- to the very heights of power. He did so with a Borgia-like (1) cruelty and a Machiavellian (2) subtleness. But above all a patriarchal love for all his followers. Virtue was rewarded. Injuries avenged. A livelihood guaranteed.

The economic genius of his 'brother', Umino Iruka, cemented the Don's power. Like some divine laundress, he washed the black money and turned them white, away from the criticizing eyes of the 'clean society'. Above all, Iruka strove to keep the Clan away from the gaze of the authorities and public. So the Clan existed, like some UFO. There were random sightings, rumors, tales of horror and bloodshed –for the Don was famous for his bloodlust- , and there were mention on police department and the feds. But there were no newspaper stories, not a single one. All of this the great work of the benign, Umino Iruka. A living proof to never judge a book by its cover.

And there was the Army. Iruka, Itachi and the Don always had a pool of enforcers who lived in an enclave of the Army that had always been Japanese. This enclave of forty square blocks could have used in a film of Ancient Japan. The Don, Iruka and Itachi- the Don could not afford to let his midget family members - owned or controlled all real estate in the area. And they always see to it that the family would never sprout a progeny that are rebels.

Uchiha Itachi was the very essence of what was called the Qualified Man. He was very strong physically, of good height and with intimidating looks. He was of course, expert with firearms and explosives. All this aside, he was a cold and mysterious man with a very odd sexual appetite. Often having girls at Jairaiya's Hotel, and then leaving them almost dead in the morning. Rumors were circulating about his unholy sexual escapades, all of them too much for the Don to bear. But the Don believes that it was his way to 'ease' the hurt and pain Itachi felt towards Iruka and Kakashi's affair. An unholy outlet to let out his fury. His fury to himself.

But even so, the Don was not a man that did not know the bitter taste of treachery. It was Hatake Kakashi, who taught him of the word known as betrayal. It was on the middle of autumn that the Don knew of Kakashi's perfidy. The piercing words coming form Iruka's mouth himself. Then came Kakashi dragged by the guards and Itachi. Not a look of remorse or shame on his mismatched eyes. Those eyes looked closely on the Don, not a look of fear on what may come, not a look of shame for all the times wasted. All of it, just for a single dead man named Obito. Uchiha Obito.

The Don sighed as he remembered that day; it was a good thing that Naruto was asleep; hence his innocent mind will not survive the blow. The Don looked at the time, 4 years since Naruto left, 10 years since the war. How fast time flies. Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around in a while. You could miss it.

Then, there it was again.

The screams.

The fire.

The blood.

His beloved's blood tainting his hands.

His beloved's eyes.

Eyes that clearly imitates the colors of the cloudless sky.

Slowly, the Don injected cocaine on his veins. The feeling of euphoria washed through him. Chasing his demons away. Kyuubi almost laughed as he remembered a saying from a book, 'Cocaine is god's way of saying you make too much money'. Perhaps he did, perhaps he makes too much money, and this is god's way of punishing him.

He looked at the picture of his son. Smiling in such a way that reminds him of his beloved. Smiling behind a pool of golden flowers that match the color of his hair.

He sighed as he remembered the memories of his son. And tonight he would leave him. Alone.

NO!

Not alone, his child would never be alone; he would make sure of it. Iruka would make sure of it. Yes, Iruka would. And so would Itachi. They would fulfill his last wishes on every detail, every single one of it. Every single one of them.

He wearily looked at the sharp dagger on his bedside table. The dagger was the symbol of the leadership on their family. A dagger that had been passed down from generations to generations. Many times it had saved the lives of the past leaders of the Clan. Kyuubi curiously asked himself whether there had been any records on the long history of his family whether the dagger had been used to kill the life of the leader himself.

If there was, Kyuubi is happy that he is not alone. Another worthless and incompetent leader of the family had killed himself with the family dagger.

And if there wasn't, Kyuubi is proud to be the first one.

He tightly clutched the dagger's handle and thought of the certain things he had done in his life. He never regretted any of it.

Alone in his bedroom, the Don pulled the dagger's sharp edge closer to his throat. Pushing it closer a little bit more. Death was approaching, and he was too wily not to detect its nearness. He would die without regret on his life.

He would die knowing that his son could escape the life that his family had led for hundreds of years. He may not be the one that would fulfill it. But he is sure it would be followed on the very least detail.

He is sure of it. Too damn sure, that Iruka and Itachi would do it.

And all of it would start on his death. On his death.

And before the Don could put himself to rest, he had one _last_ and _final_ vision. His son and his grandsons would finally be safe from the clutches of fate and destiny. Living a life away from the haunting memories of the past. He would not blame himself for the heartaches and loss his plans could accumulate. After all, it would set his son free.

Then Kyuubi poised the dagger above his head on a certain angle. He thought of his riches, the great mansions scattered around the globe.

_**All his possessions for a moment of time.**_

The air is quiet, the house still, the breeze softly whispering sweet words on his ear, the sea roaring requiems in the distance, the leaves bidding him farewell, all on the same Mansion on the Caribbean where he had first fell into the deep debt of darkness. The same mansion where he bid farewell to two of the most important men in his life. His son and his beloved.

_**Now God be praised, he will die in peace.**_

Then with one swift blow, the dagger was on Kyuubi's stomach tainting its loyal history by killing one of the greatest leaders of the Clan. The Kyuubi felt a sharp pain quickly replaced by a feeling of numbness.

_**If this is dying, he didn't think much of it.**_

_**His work is done why wait?**_

_**Besides, no one lack a good reason for suicide.**_

Aeaeae

In the years before the death of Oni Kyuubi and the demise of almost all the members of the Clan, Itachi, Kyuubi and Iruka tried to prepare Naruto for his entry into adulthood.

Kyuubi had learned in his own dangerous life to look far ahead. It was one of the reasons for his success. Early on he saw past Naruto as a child to Naruto as a man. He doesn't want that future man to follow on his footsteps. Or perhaps, he just doesn't want his son to suffer as he did. To suffer on the unjust laws of nature and society.

And so he trained Naruto, taught him all the tricks of gambling-Kyuubi loves to gamble-, took him to Vegas every weekend with Jairaiya so that he could hear of the different ways a casino could be scammed.

Itachi took Naruto hunting, taught him how to skin and gut animals, made him know the smell of blood; see his hands red with it. He made Naruto took karate and 'special lessons' on the mountains on a cult specializing on the art of agility and surprise so that he could know the feeling of pain and see death, taught him the use and care of guns and never drew the lines on the different ways to torture a man, all under the Don's watchful eyes.

The Oni Clan owned a huge hunting lodge in the mountains of Lake District, and Kyuubi used it for his family's-Naruto, Itachi, Kyuubi and Iruka- vacation. They took Naruto hunting. On the hunt Naruto easily shot deer and hares and even some wolves and dingoes. It revealed that Naruto was capable, that he had a good aptitude for guns, was always careful with them, always calm in danger. Naruto was never squeamish.

Kyuubi briefed Naruto with right behaviors. Never show anger at a slight, tell nothing about yourself. Earn respect from everyone by deeds, not by words. Never gamble for more than an hour a day. Find a woman that will bore you children. And when that happens to you, you are entitled to give them their daily needs. And if you happen to love someone from the same sex or the opposite, never ever let your wife know about this. Or else, hell will break lose.

Naruto was such a good pupil that the Don and his brothers doted at him. They also loved it that Naruto was such a good looking and fine man with the looks of an angel.

Itachi and Iruka had never believed on the Don's dream of the younger child to leave the illegitimate; they didn't even believe it to be the best course of action. They didn't doubt the Don's genius but it was the desperate part of the Don. After all, the Don had it tough.

_**Normally, fathers wanted their sons to be like them. Blood was blood that was never changed.**_

****And that time, Naruto was four.

Aeaeae

To say that Itachi had an odd sense of raising a child is an understatement.

The maids demand that he never strike Naruto left him bewildered. Young children were animals; how could you make them behave in a civilized way without flinging him against the wall. He was never careful to hurt him.

And Iruka raised Naruto on the other end of the spectrum. He taught Naruto singing, dancing, music and good manners and also self-defense. He enrolled him on a fencing school to learn the gracefulness and deadliness of the sword.

Naruto loved Iruka, but looked up at Kyuubi and Itachi: Iruka because he was smart and gentle, the two of them because they were strong.

The three of them were excellent teachers. From Iruka, Naruto learned all the social graces, good manners, dancing, how to dress, grooming. Kyuubi taught him the ways of the world, how to gamble and train his body in athletics. Itachi taught him how to protect himself. Never resented his father and Itachi for being rough, only to discipline, never got angry when they did so, never held a grudge.

And so Naruto grew up to be was fearless, but could bend.

It seems like as if they were just normal, until the assassination of Vigliacco. The greatest mob killing of the decade.

It was in the middle of spring when it all took place. Naruto was playing in the garden when FBI cars parked at the huge front doors of the Oni Mansion.

The FBI and talked with their butler and asked where his-Naruto's- father is. There were shuffles screams.

It must have been a traumatic experience, for the next thing Naruto knew is his father telling him that they would go to the Caribbean because there are men who wanted to have the house.

"Don't worry my love; everything will turn out just fine."

"Then, where are Iruka-san and Itachi-san going?"

"They would stay here."

"Will I see them again?"

Kyuubi smiled a little, "Perhaps you won't, but fates will have time and place where you will meet them again." He leaned to touch his son's cheek. "And by that time, things will be different."

"You promise?"

"I do,"

And the rest as they say is history.

Aeaeae

Naruto enjoyed the life with his father. Indeed, no matter how ugly the decision that had been made-Naruto may not see Iruka and Itachi again-, it seemed to have turned out to be the right one. Kyuubi proved to be a good parent, and he made Naruto in his image.

And when Kyuubi died, Naruto was sent to live with Jairaiya in his Hermit Hotel in Vegas. Then, that was when Jairaiya decided to send Naruto on a school in England, on Oxford to be exact. Even at such a young age he had excelled on academics that he learned ahead of boys his age. He entered collage at the tender age of 15 and studied Business there; he graduated at the age of 19 having Gaara and his siblings as his closest friends. At that age, he started working as Jairaiya's assistant on the Hermit Hotel in Vegas.

It was same time when his innocence is slowly rotting away. Rotting away as time flies as his azure eyes slowly opened to what the world really is. To what the world is, unlike what his father had painted on his mind years ago. Years, that seems like eons.

Naruto loved the workings of the Hermit Hotel, the manipulation of the costumers, the fight against scam artist. And Naruto did have an abnormal-meaning too much- appetite for showgirls-He got a bunch of showgirls as Jairaiya's gift for him when he graduated with flying colors- ; Jairaiya also took Naruto on golf games with high-rolling gamblers of the Hermit, always pairing them against Naruto and himself. Naruto at the age of 19, had a peculiar habit of doing his best when the stakes are high.

When Jairaiya made his foray at the tables of the Hotel, Naruto sat watching with interest. Jairaiya instructed him with all he needs to know about gambling-things that Kyuubi didn't have time to teach him- the management of the bankroll, never to play when you're unwell, never to bet heavily when he was on a losing streak, and always ride a streak with intensity.

"Nerves of steel, nerves of steel," Jairaiya would always say.

But what Jairaiya approved of most was the kid's good judgment, his ability to know the proper thing to do without being told. Jairaiya fondly remember the time when there was a gambler who lost nearly $500,000 the night before. The next day he was on a bad sullen mood while playing golf with them.

And they played-a grand for every hole-. The man shot well. So did his partner. So did Jairaiya. But Naruto failed. He played the worst game the 4 of them ever saw. The man 500,000 richer, his ego restored, insisting on sharing breakfast.

That was when Jairaiya decided that he would make this man his heir.

Naruto was aware that Jairaiya had some special interest in him, showed extra consideration. When Naruto graduated high school, his gift was a luxury ship. From the time he was seventeen, Jairaiya introduced him to the showgirls with obvious affection, giving him some 'weight'. And Naruto, over the years, came to know that Jairaiya himself, often had women to his penthouse suit for dinner, and from the gossip of the girls, Jairaiya was an extreme hentai and a catch. He never had a serious love affair, but he was generous with gifts to women. (Made them coming back for more, Jairaiya said with a grin).

Once on their teacher-student talks, Naruto asked him about women in the context of employee relations.

Jairaiya smiled at him, "If you're asking advice about your love life, I must tell you this. An intelligent, reasonable man in most cases had nothing to fear from women. You must beware of two things, either on your love life as a gay or a straight-Jairaiya knew that Naruto is a bi-. Number one and most dangerous: the woman/man that is fixed on a single objective that he/she would carry out anything to get it done, Two: a man/woman who has more ambition than you do. I was lucky; I loved the Hermit more than anything else in the world-Tsunade was the 2nd-. But I must tell you I regret not having any children."

"You seem to live the perfect life," Naruto said.

"You think so?" Jairaiya said. "Well, I pay the price."

Aeaeae

The final mystery about his father was revealed to Naruto on the Easter Sunday 3 months before the news of his father's death reached him.

At the mansion at the Amagansett, the family made a great fuss on the young Naruto's developing good looks. At the age of six, his youthful manliness is starting to develop-handsome, graceful, strong, talented, and surprisingly courtly.

In the vast walled estate of the mansion, Naruto saw a group of men dressed in black tuxedo suits and looking grim as they went towards where his father is. Coincidently, Dan one of his cousins went towards him.

Dan was a simple plain looking man lacking the necessary wit to be successful and like the others like him, they clutch tightly on his father for support and major financial backer. Literally, as far as Naruto could tell, there were only a handful of family members that actually work. And like the others, Dante seem to fill his lack of ability by ego, ego and ego. And like the others, they all think that they could do better on running the clan than his father.

"Creepy men, huh?" Dante asked.

Naruto just nodded as he watched the men talk to his father and Iruka with formalities. Dante noticed this, and commented.

"They seem to be a regular guest in here."

"Father said that they were his friends."

To Naruto's confusion, Dante snickered. "You old fool! They're FBI agents! You live with your father do you?"

"Yeah," Naruto said. "So?"

"Do you know what your father does?"

"He works as an electronics business man."

Dan shook his head. "You have to know. Your father's the underground kingpin. You're dad's a Mob."

It seemed to Naruto that all the mysteries of his life were blown away on a sorcerer's wind. Everything was very clear. The black dressed men's frequent visits on the house, the respect shown to Kyuubi, his father's mysterious disappearance for weeks at time, the long private meetings, all of it dismissed from childhood memory, every time his father took his hands. Then, sudden warmth for his father washed through him, a feeling that he must protect him in some way now that he was so naked.

He said to Dan. "No I don't know that. And you don't know that. Nobody knows that." And he almost said, And you could fuck yourself you little twirp, but instead he smiled at Dan and said, "And you could drown at the bottom of the ocean."

When Naruto and Kyuubi were left alone again on their mansion, things were different between them. Kyuubi obviously knew that the secret was out. Naruto was surprised that his feelings toward his father had not changed, that he still loved him. He could not imagine a life without his father, without Jairaiya and the Hermit Hotel.

This was the life he had to leave, he told himself after his father died-in some insane and strange way, the death of the Kyuubi was still unknown to the outside world, all of this just as Kyuubi had planned- and he was not unhappy to lead it. But there began to build up an impatience. Another step had to be taken. Another step had to be taken to fulfill his mission.

But what is his mission?

Or is there any?

Aeaeae

_**"Why don't you just tell me your damn name, before this nonsense?" Naruto said irritated at the red haired man in front of him.**_

**_The being smiled and tucked a stray strand of hair back on its proper place. He looked at Naruto with blood-red eyes full of mirth. "You're attitude never fail to interest me,374."_**

**_Naruto rolled his eyes. "For the umpteenth time, my name is Naruto not 374, okay?"_**

**_"Sure," the being said. "My name is Kit."_**

_**"Kit," Naruto breathed. "So let me get this straight. You're planted to me ever since the day I'm created?"**_

_**Kit nodded.**_

_**"So what did this mean, that I'm a test tube baby?"**_

**_ "Exactly." Kyuubi answered, he knew exactly where this conversation is going._**

_**"And I'm stuck with you no matter what?"**_

_**"True."**_

_**"And the origins of my genes are 'special' as you put it?" Naruto walked around the room.**_

_**"Correct."**_

_**"And my genes are altered."**_

**_"Wrong, they're mutated. There's a difference between the two. You're mutation allowed you to have strength, intelligence, agility, and senses surpassing that of an ordinary human. You are special."_**

**_"'Special' my ass! Just say that I'm not human!" Naruto said._**

**_"You are a human, a developed and revolutionized one; you have everything men dreamed of for years." Kyuubi reasoned._**

**_Naruto sighed and looked at Kit in the eye. "I guess it would be senseless to say that you're lying. But still!" Naruto ran a hand on his soft tresses. "It is insane! I don't….I don't…I mean why? Why did my father created me? Did…did he have a reason?"_**

_**Kit sighed and crossed his arms around his massive chest. "I do not have the answer to your question, Naruto. The answer you seek is not in my program."**_

_**"Then who! Who could answer them?" Naruto asked slightly desperate.**_

**_Kit contemplated for a while before answering. "I think what you are trying to ask is… whether your father truly loved you…. whether he just did it because you are his responsibility. Only you can answer those questions Naruto, for are you not the one he most treasured?"_**

_**Silence engulfed them as Naruto tried to hold back the tears lingering in his eyes.**_

_**"Tell me," Naruto whispered. "Am I the only one?"**_

**_The question has a double meaning. "No, you're not alone."_**

**_Naruto put a hand on his mouth to muffle the sobs as tears flowed freely down his cheeks._**

**_"I am but a child, why do I have to suffer like this?" A few seconds later Naruto composed himself threw back his shoulders and wiped the lingering tears away. "How many?"_**

_**Kit smiled, the child has been trained well to control and overcome his emotions.**_

**_"There are over hundreds of you who are created and yet, there are only three of you who survived._**

**_Find them and make them your ally, for only they can you count on, only them can you trust. For they are your kin, for they are your brothers, your family. Trust only them for they are the only ones that can fully and truly understand you."_**

**_"How am I gonna know if they are like me?"_**

**_"Simple, all of you had a snake like mark on your left shoulder," Kit smiled sarcastically. "An odd remembrance from your creator, Orochimaru." _**

AN:

(1) Borgia, noble family originally from Valencia in Spain who became politically prominent in affairs of state and Church in Italy in the 15th and 16th centuries. Two of the family, originally called the Borja in Spain, became popes: Alfonso as Callistus III (1455-1458) and his nephew, Rodrigo, as Alexander VI (1492-1503).

(2) Machiavelli, Niccolò (1469-1527), Italian historian, statesman, and political philosopher, whose amoral, but influential writings on statecraft have turned his name into a synonym for cunning and duplicity.

I love this man's book entitled 'The Prince' he makes a man read and think. The book talks about his belief that a ruler is not bound by traditional ethical forms. I love the passage:

"Is it better to be loved than feared, or the reverse? The answer is that it is desirable to be both, but because it is difficult to join them together, it is much safer for a prince to be feared than loved, if he is to fail in one of the two"

See what I mean?

Machiavellianism, as a term, has been used to describe the principles of power politics, and the type of person who uses those principles in political or personal life is frequently described as a Machiavellian.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If you think that I own Naruto, then you are definitely sick.

"He was not captured by force of arms, but by their softness."

-Saran of Gaza

Regarding Samson's downfall due to Delilah

_Samson and Delilah_

Chapter 5

Sasuke looked at himself in front of the large mirror inside his bare room at the Konoha Main Residence where the clan's best soldiers reside. He adjusted the sleeves of his white shirt as his roommate Hyuuga Neji came in with a box of what suspiciously looks like cake; Sasuke eyed it with raised eyebrows.

Neji shrugged and laid the box in Sasuke's bedside table. Their simple room-composed of two single beds, two bedside tables, two mirrors beside each mirror was a huge cabinet and a small living room- was nothing compared to the lavish rooms of the Hyuuga and Uchiha Family. But its two occupants had no choice as Sasuke was forced to live in here the day his family died while Neji was because he was asked by his uncle to be the stoic man's roommate, and how could he deny the man that took him under his wing.

Neji shrugged as he sat down on his bed, "Hinata told me to give it to you."

"Oh really? Has she become one of my fan girls lately?" Sasuke asked absentmindedly as he moved towards the bedside table where he kept his guns and ammo. He picked one, loaded it and stuffed it in the waist of his pants.

Neji groaned, "No! It's for your savior."

Sasuke stopped at his steps towards the cabinet to retrieve his leather jacket; he turned at Neji, his face darkened. "I beg your pardon?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Neji smirked at him. "What's the problem Uchiha? Can't hear clearly?"

"I asked you a question, you answer me!" Sasuke asked as he briskly walked towards the man, immediately hovering above him.

Neji immediately stood up, the two of them facing each other eye to eye. "I think you just heard me right Uchiha! It is for your goddamn savior! You know the blonde man who captured Hinata's heart in the first place." Neji collapsed on the bed. "The same fucking man that Hinata told me that he wanted to marry is your savior."

Sasuke looked at his roommate, strange as it is, considering that the two of them were both prodigies and as stubborn as mules, they had hit and slowly earned grudging respects for each other.

"Well then tell her that I won't do that. Why can't she give it to him anyways? Really she should overcome that shyness of hers." Sasuke said as he moved towards the door preparing to exit the room.

"I promised Hinata that you'll approve of it, Uchiha!" Neji called after him.

Sasuke looked at him with a twist of his neck. "Well that Hyuuga is your problem, not mine." He opened the door and moved outside. "And tell that fucking cousin of yours to give that fucking cake some other time! Next Wednesday for example!"

When Sasuke had finally closed the door, he muttered words that could actually put Judas himself to shame.

Inside, Neji still sat on his bed looking at the closed door. "You're a bastard Uchiha!" He said with a slight curve of his lips.

Aeaeae

Meanwhile, Naruto sat on the Kazekage's dining table at the Kazekage Estate, compromising a lake and a forest. Originally, the Kazekage was a part of the Oni Clan back when it was still called as the Shukaku Family. While the Oni moved out towards a new land, a part of it, the Shukaku, was left behind to manage the Clan's estate. And as their leader retold them they distance themselves from the Tokugawa Clan and vanish slowly from the public's view.

Years passed and the Kazekage Clan replaced the Shukaku due to its growth. Though different in name, they still bore the loyalty and faithfulness of its ancestors to the Oni Clan. So when Oni Kyuubi the current leader of the Oni Clan arrived, Kazekage Oda, their current leader offered him a hundred and one percent of his faithfulness and trust, even if the decisions turned out to violate Kami's Laws. Even until now, as was evident on the friendship going on to Naruto and the Kazekage sibling that that kind of trust still reigned.

Naruto sat drinking his juice while looking at the various antics played out by one of the guard's dog, involuntarily his mind wandered towards the time of his childhood when Damon was the only source of comfort he seek when he needs his father's warmth, his brutal softness, his deadly scent.

As he stared at the dog as he rolled over much to the delight of others, he saw his own black and white Alaskan malamute looking at him, his paws raised before him as if calling his attention; his mouth open with his pink tongue dangling out. Then he saw himself as a child, running over towards the dog and hugging him and letting the dog lick his tear stained face. A heartwarming desire filled him and his senses, and for a flittering moment of time, he wanted to hug that vision, that traitorous vision, only to be awakened by a loud careless voice in hi head.

**Now is not the time to think about things like that, Naruto.**

'Kitsune.'

**Much is at stake; you must focus on the mission now on the sentimental part of our life.**

'Our life?'

**Yes, **our** life. What was mine was your and what's your was mine. Your life, my life. Our father. Our Damon. Our friends. Our mentors. Our soldiers. Your dream, my dream. Our revenge. OUR OPERATION.**

**You and I are one and the same.**

Aeaeae

Sasuke kissed Naruto with precise movement as they moved towards Naruto's suite. Sasuke took the kiss as deep as possible as Naruto quickly fumbled the card to open the door, when it did opened Sasuke hurriedly moved inside it with Naruto still on his arms.

Neither the smell of incense burning nor the soft crackling of fire, nor the deep red carpet across the room, nor the silky white sheets of the soft beds at the center, registered at Sasuke as his attention are centered at the wonderful angel before him. The same wonderful angel that is slowly teasing him with light feathery kisses all across his throat.

Sasuke groaned before tilting Naruto's head to meet his with a passionate kiss. Naruto hesitated and then responds with practiced eagerness and clumsy passion. Sasuke made love to Naruto with lips and tongue as Naruto slowly led him to the soft bed.

Sasuke pulled back laughing at the confused look on Naruto's face. With Naruto's intense gaze on him, Sasuke leisurely took his time on undressing, letting the white silk shirt and black knitted sleeveless jacket fall softly to the floor. Naruto smirked at him, and Sasuke smirked back.

Sasuke's chest gleaming at the open fire, Naruto grinned and slowly disrobed himself of his grey buttoned down long sleeved shirt. Knowing Sasuke's burning gaze upon him, he grinned at him and slowly stepped towards him. "What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto purred as he bit Sasuke's ear whispering softly on his ear.

Sasuke somehow groaned with the treatment and breathlessly answered. "I don't know. You drive me crazy." He reached out to pull Naruto in a much-needed kiss, letting his tongue touch the cave of Naruto's mouth to taste his angle's addictive taste. Lemons mixed with honey to be exact.

Naruto laughed before submitting himself to Sasuke's experienced mouth once more. Moaning as Sasuke's tongue intertwined with his own coaxing him to responding with experienced touches. His hands unconsciously moved towards the back of Sasuke's neck, pulling the taller boy closer, still closer. Letting their kiss be as deep and as intimate as possible.

When the need for air becomes evident, the two boys hesitantly broke apart. Panting slightly, Naruto took Sasuke in a furious kiss that soon became a passionate one with the two of them responding with much eagerness sliding their tongues on the other's willing mouth. Their tongues dueled for domination until Naruto surrendered with a throaty groan that unconsciously sent shivers to Sasuke's spine. Naruto broke apart from the kiss and licked Sasuke's lips with his tongue, "That is not an answer Sasuke," he took Sasuke in a brief kiss. "Tell me what you want," he asked breathlessly.

Sasuke answered in a husky whisper as he pushed Naruto on the soft bed, immediately hovering above him with foggy eyes. "You. I want you. I want everything about you." He takes a shuddering breath too mesmerized at the sight before him.

"You seem mesmerized," Naruto whispered as he leaned forward to plant a kiss on Sasuke's lips.

"Perhaps I am," Sasuke answered before responding at the kiss. "Who shouldn't be when an angel is beneath you, nude and wanting you to touch him?"

"I'm not an angel." Naruto reasoned on Sasuke's lips. "Don't call me that, you don't even know me yet."

"Yes, you are. For me you are my angel no matter what." His hands traveled on Naruto's pants, opening it and yanking it away with a tug. The pants thrown away, revealing Naruto in his exquisite manliness.

Eyes fogged with passion, Sasuke positioned himself between Naruto's thighs and took Naruto's manliness on his hot mouth.

He sucked the head while wrapping his hand on its stem and moving it up and down earning moans from Naruto. Naruto moaned and then arched his back as Sasuke continued to suck and lick often intertwining his tongue with Naruto's erection.

"Ugghhh…" Naruto shoved himself deeper into Sasuke's mouth with a small arch on his lithe form, desperate to shove himself farther, still farther.

Sasuke then moved to play with Naruto's balls with his tongue and lips. Catching one with his lips and tasting it while his hands played with the other. Naruto let out a silky moan as he grabbed Sasuke's shoulders to look at his obsidian eyes. Their eyes met, and Sasuke slowly remembered when he first saw him. An angel, a true innocent angel. Then suddenly, Naruto reached out to plant a kiss on his neck trailing down until his collarbone. Sasuke let out a moan as Naruto slowly stripped him dutifully kissing and sucking the exposed skin until he left him bare.

And then my friends is when the fun began.

Aeaeae

Naruto looked at the sleeping man beneath him. He had many experiences like this before, with Bankable Stars and the likes. But his experience with Sasuke was the most memorable. There was something special in him, something he wants to hide in a mask of coldness and hatred and thus he gave off a mysterious aura that you couldn't seem to get enough of.

To make a long story short, after meeting with Sasuke in the hotel and a few coffee drinks, a few lies, a few questions, a bet that Sasuke lost and a frustrated Uchiha, they both ended up in bed.

It is amazing how a few gentle words could do to a frustrated Uchiha; Naruto took a note to do it sometime with Itachi if he ever went on the wrong side of him. In addition, he got want he wants. What he and Kankuro wants.

What he and Gaara's gang planned.

He wouldn't regret his actions. Why would he? When it was the Konoha who first started this deadly game of betrayal. They used his father to get what they wanted and they didn't succeed. Their turn is over; they had already made their move.

Now, it was **his** turn.

And he's going to make sure that his move would inflict a maximum damage on the opposing clan.

He looked at the sleeping boy beneath him. This man would be his access, and he would use him just as the Konoha used his father.

He just hoped that he would never fall in love with this man just as his father had done.

**You cannot tell your heart who to love, Naruto-san**

Aeaeae

It was a wonderful night on their mansion at Amagansett. It was a special day for the people living on the mansion. For it was the birthday of their master's heir.

A great feasting took place in honor of his birthday. There were clowns, cakes, presents, children and adults are clearly having a good time. But the celebrant was not happy. Because on one of the most important day of a child's life, Oni Kyuubi 'Kit' Naruto's father, Oni Kyuubi, was not present together with his mentors Uchiha Itachi and Umino Iruka.

The day was over, the feasting has ended. Though Naruto tried to enjoy the party, the fact knowing that the most important persons on his life were absent was enough to make Naruto's day a gloomy one.

The night shines brightly, all the stars are out tonight, and the moon was in her full glory. Yet it did nothing to lift Naruto's day.

The young heir looked at the 18th century clock on the wall on his room, 8:00 it reads, already time for his bed. There was a soft tapping on his door.

"Come in," he said looking at the door, wondering who it might be. It was Mary, his personal maid, and someone he had come to look up as his mother.

"Naruto-sama, it is time for bed." She said with a soft voice.

Naruto looked outside, his eyes searching at the darkness.

He heard Mary sigh. "Your father would not be home until next week, Naruto-sama."

"How did you know?" He asked, his grip tightening at the white stone of the balcony of his room.

"Your father called a while ago, Naruto-sama." Mary sighed. "Naruto-sama, we must get you ready for bed now."

Naruto looked at the frail delicate woman before him and looked at her green eyes. Eyes that can shine brightly even on a darkened room. And he could see a woman that dedicated her life caring for a child that is not even her own.

"Okay," he said with a sigh as he moved towards Mary. As if on cue, his former nurses, Marie and Yuri entered the room and started to give the 3-year-old son of Kyuubi a warm bath before changing him into his pale blue cotton pjs, and watched him until he slept.

The next few days quickly passed for Naruto. Waking up on the early break of dawn and going to school even before the entire household had awoken, and returning back from school to lock himself on the room ignoring the calls of the house cleaners even from Mary, there he studied until he fell asleep out of exhaustion.

Then one cold and rainy night, a sharp and hurried rapping on his door awakened Naruto. Thinking it was Mary or any other maids calling him because his father is on the phone he ignored it. The rapping stopped shortly, before it returned, more urgently this time.

Hissing under his breath, Naruto climbed out of his bed and put his things back in place before opening the door. And revealing the exquisite silhouette of his father's drenched form.

Before Naruto could react, he was on his father's arms. His father clinging to him, and he stood there letting the raindrops of water stain his school clothes-he didn't had the time to change into pjs. Then Kyuubi looked at him through his red eyes with the gaze of a loving father to his most treasured son.

Then, tears started falling on his azure eyes that made him cling to his father. God, how he missed him, how he missed his father. As Naruto cried his heart's out, he heard the faint murmurs of his father as he tried to calm him down.

The next day, Kyuubi confronted his son and presented him his gift, a black and white Alaskan malamute puppy that they both named Damon after the word demon that was Kyuubi's alias.

"Why is Demon your alias father?" He curiously asked as he scratched the dog between his ears.

Kyuubi chuckled. "I do not know, Naruto. But perhaps because I am a demon."

Naruto looked at him, curiosity gracing his angelic features. "If Damon had an offspring father will be a dog too?"

Kyuubi laughed this time and affectionally ruffled his son's hair. "Of course!" He said and knowing his 3 years old son, Kyuubi knew that when curiosity struck him, you better brace yourself with the questions that will follow.

"Can it change and be a bird father?"

"No."

"Can it be a cat?"

"No."

"Can it be a fish?"

"No."

"Can it be a snake?

"Or a fox?"

"No."

"Or a bear?"

"No."

"Or a wolf?"

"No."

"Can it be a raccoon or a sheep or a horse or a rat or any other mammals and other animals and stuff?"

"No," Kyuubi answered calmly, "Because if an animal or any other living thing reproduces it will always be the same specie as its mother."

"Did that also count for humans father?"

"Yes," was Kyuubi's firm answer.

Naruto contemplated for a while before asking another question. "Then father, if you're a demon, am I demon too?"

Aeaeae

Sasuke awoke that day with the sun's first ray of sunshine hitting his eyes, and a feeling of completeness that he hadn't experienced since the massacre.

He rolled over to touch the body of his lover that he knew rested beside him, only to find him gone. Frowning, he reached out to touch the still rumpled sheets, expecting to at least feel the leftover body heat of the boy who'd shared the bed.

Nothing. Nada.

'He must have left a while ago.' Sasuke mused. He scanned his surroundings and like many times before, he could not help himself but notice the elegance of his lover's minimalist suite.

Then there came a soft tapping.

"Room Service!" it called.

Frowning, Sasuke quickly dressed himself with his usual clothes and opened the door.

"Is this room 103, sir?" The small Japanese man dressed in red uniform asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Who ordered it?"

The man looked at him before setting the required arrangements at the small glass table before the large flat television.

"I believe that your lover does, Mr. Santadio Sasuke." The man laughed at Sasuke's horrified look. "Don't worry Santadio-san, only a handful of us know who you are. Just as your companion had requested on our management."

Hesitantly, Sasuke seat down before the table and looked at the delicious breakfast before him.

The man looked at him. "Are these enough for you Santadio-san?"

"Yes, thank you." Sasuke answered.

The man bowed and moved to leave when Sasuke called him back.

"Tell me, why did Naruto hold so much 'weight' in this hotel?" Sasuke asked, remembering the countless times that things like this had happened.

The man laughed. "Well, you should know. The truth is he owns 20 percent of this hotel."

"He did?"

"Of course! Now will you excuse me, I have other chores to perform."

Sasuke nodded and then the man slowly left the room. Sasuke contemplated for a while. His blond lover certainly had surprises on his sleeve. Oh well. Sasuke sat down and happily munched his breakfast and at the same time think of an excuse to tell to his sensei for not going home yesterday. Again. For the third time this week since he met his angel. Uzumaki Naruto.

Aeaeae

Destiny conspired to arrange a meeting between two senseis and their doted pupil. Nothing fancy happened until a year after when Naruto was 16.

It was the first and biggest step towards Naruto's decline towards the underground.

By the time Naruto was 16, Uchiha Itachi had became impatient for Naruto to follow his destiny-Itachi never believed on the Don's dream to legitimate Naruto-. The most important fact in a man's life, accepted by all, was that he made a living. He must earn his daily bread, put a roof on his head, clothes on his back and feed the mouths of his children. To do that without unnecessary misery, a man had to have a certain degree of power in the world.

He started to groom Naruto. He discussed the old history of the family and how operations were executed. Nothing elaborate, he stressed. However, when you had to get elaborate, it must be planned in extreme detail. Minimal was extreme simplicity. You secure a small area and then you execute the plan. Surveillance first, then hit man, then blocking cars for any pursuers. That was minimal. For elaborate, you got elaborate. You could fancy about anything but you had to back it up with solid planning. You only got elaborate when it was necessary.

He even told Naruto certain code words. "Morning Star" was when the body disappeared. That was elaborate. "Moon" was when the body is found. That was minimal.

Itachi gave Naruto briefing about the history of the Oni Clan. Their great war against the Uchiha, his own family, which established their dominance. Itachi said nothing of his part in that war and was indeed scarce on details. Rather he praised Iruka and the soldiers of the army and also the deceitful one (Kakashi). However, most of all he praised Don Kyuubi for his farsightedness.

The Oni Clan had spun many webs during Kyuubi's reign, but its most extensive was gambling. They controlled Asian processing, provided protection and judicial intervention, and they turned the black money white. They dropped the black money in chain of banks in Asia and a few banks in the U.S. The structure of the law was outflanked.

But then, Iruka cautiously pointed out, there came times when risks had to be taken, tyrannical control must be shown. This they did with utmost discretion and fatal ferocity. In addition, that was when you must earn the good life you led, when you had truly earned your daily bread.

Shortly after his 16 birthday, Naruto was finally put to the test.

One of the most treasured assets of the Oni Clan was Orochimaru, the former-scientist-and-now-governor of Nevada. He was a man on his late forties, tall and white as sheet, who wore perfectly tailored black suits. He was a man who feigns coldness to protect him from the harsh reality of life, a widow and had an appetite for his 5 years lover, Kabuto, and has a fatherly devotion for his 18 yr. old daughter. He also enjoyed good food and good drink, love to bet and was a high roller. And he was too conscious of what the people may say that he relied to his long time friend Jairaiya too fill this appetites.

Aeaeae

Jairaiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru came from the same team. While Jairaiya and Tsunade were the lovers of their team under the tutelage of the Sandaime, Orochimaru was Jairaiya's best friend and was the one who tried to mend the two of them during love quarrels. And the deep irony was that it was that even after the disbandment of the team, it was Jairaiya and Orochimaru who always see to it to never loss communication.

And when Orochimaru wanted a nice weekend together with his lover, Jairaiya quickly gave him one of his prized mansions.

One of the greatest mysteries to Jairaiya was why rich and powerful men wasted their time and money gambling for money they did not need. Therefore, Jairaiya decided that it was a way to conquer the Fates themselves, but more then anything it was to show his superiority to his fellow creatures. Therefore, when they gambled they must be treated like gods.

Then, Jairaiya spent $500 million to build seven majestic mansions/Villas. These mansions were small palaces; each could house ten guests without the ten couples in ten different apartments, not simply suits. Each furnishing differ on each room as to not bore the guest themselves when they decided to visit their neighbor. And one of Naruto's favorite was the luxurious Demonic room, its furnishings was the most lavish: black hand-woven rugs, earth tone marble floors, black tiled bathrooms with blood-like designs on the right wall with white flowers and long silky curtains to tame it down. In addition, Naruto's favorite room, the white bedroom with the huge picture of a nine-tailed fox demon hovering above you and looking at you with ruby eyes that looked exactly like the eyes of his father.

The Hotel also staffed the kitchens and dining rooms of the mansions. Each Mansion had an outdoor swimming pool and an inside Jacuzzi. All free to the gambler.

In a secure area that held the mansions was the huge casino called the Ruby, it was where high rollers could play in privacy. The chips were also different the one hundred dollar chip was a pale aquamarine stone embedded on a black marble; the five hundred threaded with platinum; a pale white marble with ruby at the center for a thousand; and a specially designed hundred thousand where a real diamond was carved on the center of the platinum surface.

The figures on the sheet where Jairaiya kept the accounting on the profit of each mansion says that each of them made a million dollars a day. And on the cost sheets, a dinner at the hotel for two totaled for a thousand. And since the meal cost the Hotel, only a hundred there was profit right before thy very eyes.

Of course, there was more. These mansions are where important public men could bring their mistresses or boyfriends and they could gamble in anonymity.

And Oro Orochimaru was one of them. Orochimaru came to the Hotel to relax, to golf on the course and to savor his lover Kabuto.

Over the years, Jairaiya and Orochimaru's friendship had developed to a stronger one as they both shared a secret that could be the downfall of a clan that they once called family.

But the Fates foils the most cunning of men, as Jairaiya always acknowledged. The most insignificant of mortals become agents of disaster to the most powerful. This damnful agent was a particular young man who became the lover of the governor's beloved child.

The governor was once married to a deceased intelligent, good-looking Scottish woman whose death had inflicted damage on Orochimaru more than anything had, well except when Kabuto's life was in danger due to a mission on Orochimaru's gang that he established after his wife's death.

He and his wife had a child, it was Cora and she was attending at a public school, her choice, not Orochimaru's.

Freed from the stiffness of a political household, Cora was enthralled on the freedom given to her by university. With innocence of a child, Cora immediately fell for the poor and musicians, poets and writers. It was natural for her to fell in love with a fellow student who was a writer and was poor.

His name was Alexander Alesdair and was perfect for collage romance. He has dark hair and tanned looks. He was a son of a fisher at a secluded part in Detroit. And he worked part-time jobs to pay his tuition.

Soon Cora brought Alex to meet his father and Kabuto who at that time works as Orochimaru's assistant. And she was pleased, bewildered even that he was not impressed by her father but liked Kabuto.

Perhaps it was because he detected his annoyance; Orochimaru tried to be a little less cold in sake of his child and his secret lover, Kabuto, while privately thinking up on a way to break the relationship. Kabuto was warm towards him and was courteous, respecting Cora's choice though he disapproved it just like his lover. Meanwhile Cora and Alex lived together at an apartment paid by the governor and they planned to get married after they graduated.

But the young are perverse. Cora at her final year fell in love with a rich and famous student. However, he wanted to keep Alex as a friend. She found it exciting to juggle two lovers. In her innocence, it made her feel special. And of course, it made Alex jealous as was raised by a strict Christian family.

They quarreled often, life together was no longer fun, and Cora moved out of the apartment.

Her other lover faded. Cora had many other affairs. But she and Alex remained friends and both slept occasionally. Then Alex was hired to write plays to a mini theater and invited Cora to see it. The play was bad that half the audience walked out. So Cora stayed with Alex to comfort him. Then what happened next could never be redeemed. According to investigations, Alex stabbed Cora in the middle of the night, then stabbed himself, and called the police enough to save him but not Cora.

The trial was an immediate huge media event. A governor's daughter murdered by a blue-collar writer who had been her lover for years and then dumped.

The defense lawyer was no other than Konoha's Anko, a woman who specialized on murders just like this one. Her tactics were brutal and personal. Witnesses were brought to court to testify that Cora had at least 15 lovers while Alex believed they were to be married. The sluttish Cora had dumped her sincere lover who then snapped. Anko pleaded for 'temporary insanity'.

Anko loved California juries. Intelligent, open, when exposed to the higher culture of arts, they glow with empathy. When Anko got through them, it was clear that Alex would get out of the case because of temporary insanity.

But the effect on Oro Orochimaru was disastrous. It was then that Jairaiya decided to call on Iruka to help him convince his long-time friend to move on with his life and to avenge his daughter's death. Even if it was against his promise to himself, not to assist on anything involving assassination he made since the war. So Jairaiya persuaded Orochimaru to meet him together with Iruka, and Naruto.

Orochimaru came then dressed in a simple white sweatshirt with a cap with a Hermit Hotel logo in it. He smiled often, which according to Jairaiya's experience means a bad thing. He also noticed that he was drunk.

Jairaiya decided to speak up first. "Orochimaru, you cannot continue like this. You are letting everyone down."

Orochimaru grimaced. "Sure I can. Who the fuck cares about what the people thinks. Who the fuck will care?"

Jairaiya smiled warily. "Kabuto does, he always will. And besides I also do, and you will go on with your life for his sake and also mine."

"Why the bloody hell would I!" Orochimaru asked. "The people on this state don't. I'm the governor of the great state of Nevada and they let my daughter be killed by some blue-collar punk and goes free! And I had to take it all for Kabuto's sake because I love him! And now people make jokes about my dead daughter and pray for her murderer! And you know what I pray for? I pray than an atomic bomb will fall on this blasted state and wipe this goddamn place from the map! Do you know where that motherfucker stabbed her? He stabbed her between the eyes that the judge decided not to let the jurors see it. But me as her father was allowed. Oh! Goddamn them! Fuck them!"

Iruka and Naruto were silent through out this conversation. All were going as Iruka had planned it.

"You have to move on, let it be put to rest," Jairaiya persuaded his long time friend.

The governor threw his cap and went for another drink of whiskey. "I can't! At night, I lay awake because I'm afraid of the nightmares. And you know what my nightmares were? I could always see my daughter staring at me her eyes stabbed by that bastard!" Orochimaru staggered and Naruto quickly went to hold him. "I want him dead!" he burst into silent tears. "I want that motherfucker dead!"

Orochimaru broke away from Naruto. "I can't tell what I feel anymore. So much hatred, so much pain that I couldn't bring it to words. Fuck the judge, fuck the lawyers, fuck the jurors, and fuck the lot of them! If I could, I could all kill them, from the judge to the goddamn security!"

Naruto caught something what Iruka-san anticipated. Passionate grief often led to weakness, and Iruka-san decided that they take the risk they would follow his plan. "Governor, if we killed this man. Would you be happy?"

Jairaiya smiled wirily at Iruka. This is something he cannot refuse. Orochimaru might have his own gang whose members are scattered around the globe that could execute the plan, but his gang had just received fatal damage from a recent war from the opposing clan. The governor went silent for a while, and then moved towards the bar counter to make himself another drink.

Then Jairaiya told Iruka and Naruto to wait for him in his own office.

"Oro, we've known each other for years and if killing this boy would make you happy, and then we will. Don't worry it would be discreet. Itachi knows what he will do."

Orochimaru looked at his friend over the bar counter; he poured himself another whisky and drank it quickly. "You didn't tell me that the Uchiha is on this."

Jairaiya tsked in disapproval. "Have you got no faith in me, dear Oro? Itachi would take care of it..."

"And so would my perfect creation?"

Jairaiya smiled grimly. "And so would he, and as far as I know this is his first time."

"You sound like you don't approve of this."

"I don't. And I want him to live the life his father had wanted for him and perhaps become my heir someday."

Orochimaru scoffed as he took a gulp on his newly poured drink drink. "The Don's dream was a fart in the wind, it would never come true."

Jairaiya raised a delicate eyebrow. "And you know that because…?"

"The simple fact that the kid is my creation proves it! His life would be a chaotic one I assure you. He is a forbidden child after all."

There was silence.

"When the boy dies I would personally go to his funeral to show my forgiveness." He smirked at Jairaiya.

Jairaiya relaxed, it was done. Then with mischief reminiscent to his early years, he commented. "Now, I want you to see a dentist." He told his friend. "You're teeth is a fucking trash can."

Aeaeae

"Iruka, tell Itachi that it has to look like an accident. This will get a lot of heat. We want the governor to maintain his good name; I don't want his name on this."

Iruka nodded and fumbled his glasses. The mild Iruka who men knew before was gone and was replaced by someone more appropriate for the kind of his life as Naruto's regent to the Oni clan's fortune.

His silky long ebony hair was cut short, and his chocolate colored eyes framed by silver-wired eyeglasses held wisdom and danger. Giving him a certain aura of someone above and beyond-which was evident on his estates on England and Russia- not to mention a certain look of geeky-boyishness that earned him thousands of admirers around the globe, not that he mind.

"Yes, it is important that nothing can be directed to the governor."

Jairaiya sheepishly asked Iruka. "Iruka, what do you think about it?"

"About what?"

"About Naruto being involved in this. Don't you think that it is quite risky?"

Iruka sighed and then looked at the sleeping Naruto beside him-Naruto had fallen asleep while waiting for Jairaiya, which was understandable because he just came from a plane from England.

"Itachi made his decision; we both know that we can reason to him if this is about something else, but not this. Not when it's about the field, he's the commander; he's the one in charge."

Jairaiya was not discouraged at the comment. "You're the one who devised plans and tactics; maybe you could give Naruto just a small part in this?"

Iruka laughed. "Even if I do, I can't give you a hundred percent that it will be followed. In the end it was always the commander's decision that is followed, we that make the tactics are just for the briefings."

Iruka rose from his seat and moved towards the door, then looked back when Jairaiya called him. "How about a game of golf, tomorrow morning?"

Iruka smiled. "That would be nice." He then looked seriously at the man. "Itachi would be arriving a few days later." He smiled once again before leaving.

And with that, Iruka left leaving a sleeping Naruto in the couch together with Jairaiya.

Aeaeae

Golf was Iruka's favorite leisure and had turned into passion. Iruka and Naruto were on the golf course that afternoon after playing with Jairaiya. They sat beneath an orchard of trees with a bench.

"Itachi and I won't live forever," Iruka said. "The Oni Group is a big moneymaker but tough to keep. In order to keep the companies going without any necessary hazards you have to be in solid with the underground." Iruka knew that Itachi had prepared Naruto for years. He had waited long for this moment, for the right situation, for target that would not arouse sympathy.

Naruto answered quietly, "I understand."

"That guy killed the governor's daughter, the punk got free. That's not right."

"And the governor's our friend …." Naruto added, "And my creator."

Iruka fell silent for a while and then looked at Naruto solemnly. "I'm beginning to wonder when you'll learn that." He looked away and set his sights on the group of men flocking around golf course nearby. "I wager that he finally awakens. When?"

"When I learned about father's death."

Silence.

"He wanted to do it." Naruto said.

"Who?"

"Kit, he wanted to do it. He tells me things that he wanted to do. Blood, pain, suffering, things he wanted to see with his own red eyes. And he…h-he… wanted me to do it."

Silence fell.

Iruka sighed, adjusting on his seat.

"But the question is do you want to do it?" He looked at the teen beside him.

Naruto sighed. "The governor's our friend."

"That's right. Naruto, you can say no, remember that. But Itachi wanted you to help him on his job."

Naruto looked at the rolling green grass. He knew his life is going to change. He could already hear Kit's voice in his head, urging him to continue, to accept it. "If I don't like it, I can always work for the pervert." He looked at Iruka in the eye to know that it was a joke.

Iruka grinned. "This job is for him. You saw him with the man. Well, we're going to grant his wish. They already had the green lights from Itachi."

Far away from the greens of the course, Naruto could see a group of men walking cartoon like in the dessert sun. He knew he had to agree or live a completely different life from his father and mentors. He loved the life he had, studying in Oxford, hanging in the Hermit during breaks, the direction of Jairaiya and Iruka, the beautiful showgirls, the easy money, the sense of power. And never going to live the fates of ordinary men.

"I'll do the planning. Itachi will be with you along the way, but I must tell you." Iruka said. "Itachi wants you to take the shot."

Naruto rose and walked towards the Hotel, the seven flags dancing with the wind, though there was no wind on the golf course. For the first time, he felt the ache of a world that was to be lost. A world that his father had dreamt for him.

"I'm with you."

Aeaeae

In the month that followed, Itachi after arriving at the Hotel gave Naruto indoctrination. He explained that they were waiting for a surveillance team report on Alex, his movements, his utterances, his photos. And also, an operations team of six men from the Army were moving into place in Las Vegas were Alex was still living. Iruka's operation plan would be based on the report of the team.

"Jairaiya wanted us to make it look like an accident, how do we do that?"

Itachi laughed. "Never let anybody tell you how to do your work. You are the master of your own show. Do what is best for you. Even Iruka knows that."

When the surveillance reports came, Itachi made Naruto study all the data, and Iruka's plan. There were photos of Alex, photos of his car showing its license plates.

It was settled, tomorrow night would be the day.

The next day, before dawn, to escape the heat of the desert, they drove towards their destination. And on the way, Naruto felt anxious. He wanted the job done as soon as possible; he still had a report paper pending for his attention.

They arrived in a Clan house where the six-man crew from the Army was waiting them. Everything was ready, from the stolen cars to the untraceable guns to be used.

After a few hours, one of the men served a meal. The meal was light and they ate sparingly.

After the meal, Itachi took Naruto in the stolen car to be used. They drove on a restaurant and coffee shop where the team reported that Alex, at around midnight took a habit of going for some ham and eggs and leaving 30 minutes after. A surveillance team would follow him and contact them if everything was ready.

Itachi briefed them on how it should be executed. They would follow Iruka's plan. There would be four cars, one car would held Naruto and Itachi, the other for emergency exit, the other would precede them, blocking Alex's exit, and last would block any interference.

Itachi and Naruto sat on the sundeck waiting for the call. There were six cars on the driveway all black and gleaming like bugs on the moonlight. Naruto played cards with the men while Itachi watched, amused at how Naruto easily outwit and outlast the other men. Finally at 11:30 the call came: Alex was on the way to the restaurant. They got to the cars and hurriedly went to their posts.

Itachi drove. Iruka had planned the operation at the extreme detail. No member of the operation would go inside the restaurant. Detectives would ask help from the other costumers.

When Itachi and Naruto arrived, they could see Alex's cheap red Ford was already there. Itachi parked next to it. Then he turned of the car lights and ignition and sat in the darkness.

**A kill. Our very first kill, just waiting in the dark. My favorite sport, our favorite sport.**

'But doesn't it make me a wild animal?'

**Kit scoffed. Wild animals never kill for sport. Man is the only one to whom the torture and death of his fellow-creatures is amusing in itself. And I assure you you'll enjoy this.**

****In the light of the moon, they saw one of their cars parked at the far side of the lot. They knew the other two were at their stations on the highway, waiting to cut off their pursuers and intercept any problems before them.

Naruto looked at his watch. It was 12:30. It was already time. Suddenly Itachi hit his shoulder. "He's here."

Naruto saw the figure emerging from the restaurant. He was struck by the boyishness of Alex; he looks to frail to be a murderer. Unlike the big boned men, he had accustomed of being with whenever he is with Itachi.

Naruto slowly got out of the car. Alex was almost at him. Naruto waited for Alex to pass and smiled politely at him. When Alex was inside, Naruto drew his gun. Alex took his car window down, aware of the shadow. At the exact moment Naruto fired, they looked at each other's eyes. Alex was frozen as the bullet smashed his face, his lips parted in a seemingly unspoken whisper, eyes staring out. Naruto yanked the door open and fired two more bullets on top of Alex's head. Blood sprayed on his face. Then he threw a pouch of drug on the car. He shut the door. And he quickly hopped on their car and speeded away. According to plan, he must not drop the gun. That would make it look like a planned hit instead of a drug deal gone sour.

Itachi drove out of the restaurant and their cover car pulled out behind them. The other followed a few minutes after they were back at the Clan estate. Ten minutes after that, Itachi had Naruto on Itachi's car heading towards the airport for Naruto's plane. The operations team would get rid of the stolen car and the guns.

When they drove pass the restaurant, there were still no signs of police activity. Obviously, Alex was still undiscovered. They listened on the car radio and listened on the news. Nothing. "Perfect," Itachi said. "When Iruka planned it, it would always be perfect."

Aeaeae

At the exact moment Naruto entered the plane Alex was discovered, his face ghostly paler then dawn. Publicity centered on the fact that Alex was in possession of half a million dollars worth of cocaine. It was a drug deal gone sour, the snake-bastard was clear.

Naruto observed one peculiar thing in the event. That the drug was no more then a hundred and the authorities said that it was half a million. And the media praised the bastard-of-a-governor for giving condolences at the victim.

Itachi summoned Naruto to the East where the greatest kingpins gather. There Naruto was introduced on the various powerful men on the underground. In addition, he learned that the word 'underground' was used to describe the fraternity- Fraternité le Soir- a fraternity or brotherhood of the most powerful men in the drug business and gambling. Surprise of surprises, Oro Orochimaru was one of them. He learned that Naruto's great-grandfather Oni Iemitsu after leaving the Tokugawa had decided to live in Sicily for hopes of new life.

There they were known for their beauty and crafts, easily claiming a place on the society, soon after, they started adapting to their new habitat. Some of their members have been politically influential courtesans of the lords and barons of the aristocrat. It was until on the mid 17th century when the family had reclaimed their fame and fortune similar to the one they experienced in Japan. It was also then that Oni Kaname founded the fraternity while in France in order to protect his property while he is away. And the word fraternity by the way, was a nice way of saying Mafia.

By the end of the 18th century, Oni Hidetada already had a network of small bands and was starting to dominate the Sicilian shore.

Benito Mussolini's Fascist government succeeded for a time in suppressing the Mafia, including the fraternity. Under the request of the current leader, the fraternity together with their families lived in silence but the organization emerged again after World War II ended in 1945.

Over the next 30 years, the Mafia became a power not only in Sicily but all over Italy as well. On the eve of Il Giorno dei Morti, on 1949 Oni Kyuubi was born and was raised with the ideals and ways of a Japanese noble sprinkled with the wit of a malicious Sicilian.

The Italian government began an anti-Mafia campaign in the early 1970s, leading not only to a number of arrests and sensational trials, but also to the assassination of several key law-enforcement officials in retaliation. On these event five hundred members of the Clan was murdered outright. Only the very heart of the Clan survived, the family shipped young Oni Kyuubi to America. Where providing that blood will tell, the Don built his own empire, with far more cunning and foresight than his ancestors had shown in Sicily.

Don Kyuubi built the Oni Empire in America more solidly than his ancestors had done in Sicily. He ensured friendship in all political and judicial institutions with great deal of cash. He had many streams of businesses. There were the construction industry, the garbage disposal, and the different modes of transportation. But the greatest river was on gambling, which was Kyuubi's love. So in later years, he instructed that it was only gambling that was allowed in the Oni Clan.

At the meeting, Naruto was aware that on this visit he was treated with respect due to their leader. The primary evidence of this was that Naruto was given a percentage of the income of the gambling books of the businesses owned by the fraternity both legal and illegal, in Las Vegas. It was understood that he was now an official member of the fraternity and was next in line on the fraternity and Clan leadership. As a member, he was to be called to duty on special occasions with bonuses calculated on the risk of the project.

It was the year 2000, the coming of a new age. Naruto's fall was complete. 19 years old, fresh from Oxford, he served as an assistant to Itachi, though his primarily job was still working for Jairaiya. The fraternity together with the Oni Group was now certified his after his 25th birthday as his father had said on his will. Aside from the fact that he was now known as 'Kit', though it was until he was 18th year that he was considered the second demon at the long history of the Fraternité le Soir. Oni Kyuubi and Oni Kyuubi 'Kit' Naruto, the demons of the underground.

**_Like father, like son._**

Aeaeae

In his 18th year, Naruto became involved in his gruesome and most unforgettable operation as the fraternity's second favorite hit man. During this time, Naruto was still referred as the noisy brat of years ago, protected by the deadly fangs of his father and was naïve in his surroundings. Little did they know that the boy they knew was slowly dieing and was slowly replaced by the cold-hearted killer who none of them anticipated would emerge on the carefree boy of Kyuubi.

May 19, 1999 12:30 pm. A disaster occurred. Two lives were in death's little black book. And revenge decided to show itself in the light.

May 19, 1999 12:30 pm. A dreadful news destroyed the peace at the fraternity headquarters. Two of their most important members, Umino Iruka and Kabuto met an accident in a warehouse after meeting with a fraternity member, their guards found dead and the two of them in a bad condition and was hurriedly admitted to a fraternity hospital.

The message was clear, the fraternity member was challenging them. And the traitorous brother or should he say sister was someone Naruto knew all his life…

It was his personal maid, Mary. Mary Martini, daughter of a butler that had long been in the service of the family. As the years passed, Mary had acquired fortune and fame by marrying a prominent member of the fraternity. After the man's death, Mary had inherited his position at the fraternity. But never had Naruto thought…… Why?

Whatever the reason, treachery was treachery, betrayal was betrayal. Careful planning was executed, revenge was needed. Mary felt secure of her social standing that she felt as if it could protect her from everything. But she was no fool, she knew that by opposing the Clan and the fraternity her life was in danger. So she decided to change her name and her appearance.

Mary felt secure in her new identity, false birth certificates, new social security numbers, marriage papers, and the plastic surgery that had altered their faces so that she looked younger. However, her body built, her gestures, her voice, made them more easily identifiable than she realized.

Old habits die hard, after marrying, Mary had accumulated a vice in gambling. She drives to the small South Dakota town near her new home to gamble in the minor joint operating under the local operation. Uchiha Itachi, a fuming Oro Orochimaru and Oni Naruto with a crew of six men intercepted her and her guards.

They dragged her to a warehouse where her execution was to take place. They tied her in a wooden cross and waits until she awoken. They sat before it and watched as Orochimaru and Uchiha Itachi was engaged in a rather amusing battle of words. Naruto and the other watching them with amusement.

"They kill us, we kill them! Kill them! Kill them! Kill! Kill!" Orochimaru shouted, rage evident in his voice. It was this woman's fault why his lover was on the deathbed. Damn her! Nobody hurts his loved ones without suffering the consequences.

Itachi shouted back. "Be still snake! I understand your pain; I also have Iruka in mortal peril because of her! But we do it Naruto's way. His way! Fear is our ally! Then you shall have your revenge!"

Orochimaru was struck numb by this and looked at his creation. Before he could think up of a witty response, Mary had already awakened with a groan.

"The virgin awakens!" The men shouted with a mocking bow.

Naruto let a sarcastic smile grace his lips before looked at the woman he once called mother. He slowly moved towards the wooden cross and signaled one of the men with a twitch of his fingers. Seconds later, a man returned with a big white bottle of what suspiciously looks like gas.

The men shouted as they gathered around their leader together with Itachi and Orochimaru forming a half-circle around him.

They all looked at Naruto anticipating his next move. How would Naruto kill someone he had known all his life, a swift painless death for the fond memories, or a slow and painful one in revenge for her sins and treachery?

Naruto looked at the woman before him, so fragile in her new Ralph Lauren black nightgown, her now messy hair cascading in her porcelain shoulders, and her skin showing off a velvety texture. Then his eyes stopped on her necklace, a diamond necklace with a big ruby stone at the center, the brilliant cut five star ruby surrounded by glistening diamonds. The ruby was deep red, almost the color of blood, almost the color of his father's eyes. And it somewhat tugged precious memory, awakening the naïve child sleeping in his heart.

Then, suddenly he felt like a child again. Asking his father a silly question that only the traitorous Fates can answer….

Aeaeae

"Then father, if you're a demon, am I demon too?"

Kyuubi fell silent for a while before answering his son with a tight hug. He ran his hands on Naruto's hair and whispered on his right ear. "Where did you get that?"

"Nowhere, I was just curious." Naruto said as he snuggled closer to his father. He loved how his father smelled today. Kyuubi did not smell like chocolate and roasted almond like he normally do but something completely exotic. He smelled somewhat like gasoline mixed with two 'special things'. Sometimes he could smell that first 'special thing' on the cook when he just killed a hen in front of him. And the second 'special thing' was with the butler when he barbequed outside, save the smell of smoke of course.

Kyuubi let himself hold his son for a few seconds before pulling back and looking at Naruto's eyes while placing a hand on his face, lightly brushing Naruto's eye bug.

"So, father?"

"Hmmm?"

"Am I a demon?" Naruto asked with his childish innocence.

Kyuubi stopped his caressing and looked outside. He drew a heavy breath and looked back at his curious son. "No, you're not." He answered so softly.

"But…b-bu… but you just said that if Damon had an offspring it will always be a dog. And that also goes for humans." Naruto asked in his childish voice, making the last word sound like an elongated sentence.

"I did say that, but you're different."

"How am I different?"

"Because in your case I may be a demon but you're an angel."

Naruto was silent for a while. "But maybe my demonic traits will appear afterwards. You know when a Dalmatian puppy was born and he didn't have spots unlike his parents and then developed it a few weeks afterwards."

Kyuubi chuckled. "No, Naruto you will not have my 'demonic traits' as you put it."

"Are you sure father?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Because Oni Kyuubi won't let it. He won't let it happen. His angel will always be an angel. He won't descend in the darkness that is consuming him. His beloved son will be saved from all of it, some day. Some day it will come true and wherever he was, he knew that he will be smiling at him.

Aeaeae

'It seems like I was like a Dalmatian after all father. And my spots have decided to show itself.'

"Let's get the barbeque started." Naruto said breaking from his trance.

A loud cheering followed and automatically, the six men together with Itachi and Orochimaru all bearing a large bottle of gas sprayed it in Mary's slouched form earning screams and shrieks at her. Naruto watched all this from afar, he had long moved away from Mary when the spraying of gasoline started.

He stationed himself above the wooden boxes near Mary. When the spraying stops only a few minutes later, Mary was completely soaked with it, Naruto said. "I didn't know you're such a good screamer, Mary."

A loud cheering, a sneer, and a scoff followed the comment.

A glare was Mary's first answer and then added. "If only your father can see you now, he'll be in shame. His little angel, his precious little son, mingling with assassins, murderers, demons! Oh, how would it break the master's heart." She added in a childish mocking voice.

Naruto scoffed. "He'll be more in shame if he knew what you did Mary? I wonder do you know who the Queen of Scots is."

"Ah, I forgot you don't know her do you virgin? All you know was how to clean and lick the slime out of somebody's boots." Naruto said, eyeing down at Mary, his face expressionless.

Naruto jumped down from the layers of boxes and moved towards Mary fingering the diamond necklace. "No matter what you do…… no matter what you wear…no matter what you say who you are… you're still _little_ Mary. So _frail_, so _delicate_ that my father can crush you, with a just a touch."

"Damn You! Demon! DEMON!" Mary shouted at the top of her lungs. "You worthless child!"

Naruto laughed darkly. "O Mary!" He mocked her. "How can you say such a thing! You wound me!" He pressed a hand on his left breast and almost looked hurt. Then his features immediately darkened and he moved towards her trembling form cupping her jaw hard and yanking it to look at his eyes. "How intelligent virgin!" He snarled darkly. "I am a demon! Just like my father! And besides father like son right!"

Mary looked at the corner and silently sobbed, tears running at her powder-caked skin.

Naruto let go of her face. The other staring at him silently, six looking frightened the other two proud. "You waste my time! I wonder why I still kept you alive you worthless virgin!"

Naruto stood still and looked at her closely. Mocking mischief on his eyes. "It's a shame that you'll die a virgin, Mary. It's a shame. O yes, I know of your little secret Mary! Little Mary, sweet little traitorous Mary born a virgin, died a virgin. You're pathetic no wonder your husband hadn't touch you!"

Mary let out an enraged cry before spitting at Naruto's face. "You…(pant)….have…(pant)…no…right!"

Naruto wiped the spit on his face with a cloth and stared at her. His face blank and expressionless. No hate, no regret, no anger, no recognition at the woman before him and acting as if the Naruto that everyone knew _never _existed. He **never **existed.

He turned around and met Itachi's proud red eyes, with a small smile he handed him a small silver lighter. He then turned to Orochimaru and gave him another lighter identical to Itachi's lighter. With a nod, he left the men and the two members alone. A few seconds later, he was awarded by a loud desperate scream followed by the aroma of his father.

The smell of gasoline….

Mixed with blood…

And burning flesh…

The event was forever sketched at the memory of every member of the fraternity. Let Mary be the example of what might happen to you when you turned traitor against the fraternity. And the little naïve Naruto whom everyone knew was heard no more. Finally they knew that the devil does exist, father and son, the demon and his kitling.

**_You are what you are; the world is what it is._**

_**The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world he doesn't exist.**_

'You are wrong father. I am a demon.'

Aeaeae

2055 kilometers away from Sasuke's current location, his elusive lover was standing up a hill looking down at the East China Sea at a hidden island near Chilung, the harsh waves lapping at the sharp stones creating a sound that calms his spirit. It was a moment of idyllic peace, until a man dressed in black tuxedo and matching trousers interrupted it. The man slowly walked towards his master whispered softly in his ear, after earning an affirmative nod from him, he handed him a phone.

Naruto waited patiently until the man was out of earshot before answering it. "Holà!" He answered in smooth French.

"Où?" The voice on the other line asked, bearing a soft Japanese accent.

"C'est à vous à decider."

"Et alors?"

"Then the Fates will weave another masterpiece for the threads of our lives will be changed forever." Naruto answered. "Your life, my life, and the fraternity's tomorrow depend on this mission, on this operation. One false move, one deter can result to its failure, you must be cautious. Report to me immediately if anything happens."

There was a tiny sigh, "You sound like your father as each day pass, Naruto."

Naruto let a small smile grace his sweet lips, "Indeed I am."

Silence.

"Are you there again?" the voice asked.

Naruto shrugged, "Today is the day. I always come here."

"Let it go… Your father had already forgave him, forgave them. Why can't you honor your father's decision? They had already forgotten about you, please forgive them."

Naruto's hold on the phone tightened automatically, they were having this discussion, again.

"The axe forgets but the cut log does not. The greatest feeling in the world...Revenge. Pure, unadulterated revenge. Not weedy little jealousy. Not some piddling little envy. But good, old-fashioned, bloodcurdling revenge." Naruto said before cutting their conversation with a sharp '_click' _of the phone. He took a deep calming breath before proceeding inside the Chinese inspired mansion in the middle of nowhere.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:**

Dedicated to Jacques François Capulet (1930-2005). A beloved grandfather, loved by his daughter, granddaughter, and son-in-law.

'**God bless…God damn!'**

This chapter is also dedicated to my fellow writers, Bombay-Elk and Rheii. I was busy preparing for my grandfather's funeral that I do not have time to open my account. I am terribly sorry for not responding to any of your e-mails. To Elk-chan, I'm sorry if I did not replied to you and made my own scene, I figured that there isn't much time at all. To Rheii, about the theory that I have, I'll e-mail you one of these days.

And Rheii? I like your story, keep up the good work!

Reviews, comments, questions, suggestions, flames, criticisms are WELCOME!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

"Pray for the dead and fight like hell for the living."

**Mother Jones** (1830 - 1930)

Irish-born US trade union leader.

_Autobiography_

Chapter 6

Naruto walked the garden paths to the carved marble table and stools in a grove of sacred black bamboo looking out to the sea of the Chinese inspired mansion as he did so every evening while he is in this place. "Rubymoon" (1) a mansion in the middle of nowhere. It is his father's favorite mansion, built during the days when Marco Polo was busy exploring the debts of Japan. His father had fallen in love with this place the very first time he had saw it a few years before his birth. And his father had done such a wonderful job to renovate it as it was today.

It was once called "Sui Wun" which meant Little Cloud, quite contrary actually of the fact that the mansion was so big that when Naruto had first came to this mansion he spent a good hour looking for the exit.

As expected, when he returned back to the mansion there was a pot nestled in its padded wicker basket amid the bamboo containers of steamed delicacies that the various maids had put there.

The walk through the garden was one of the greatest delights for Naruto. Among the rare trees, brought from different countries and was transplanted in here were fully grown, masses of blue periwinkles and wild Chinese violet spread freely together with the roses and baby's breath.

Through them ran a man-made brook that emptied itself over a series of miniature falls into a lotus pond banked by carpets of deep green moss and filled with fat carps, crossed by a scarlet painted bridge. Gold and silver pheasants scratched among the trees shrubs selected for their attraction to birds and filled with their song.

And Naruto closed his eyes to relish a moment of tranquillity.

For a moment, in Naruto's short tumultuous life, he felt the wind brushing on his shoulder and giving him a fraction of comfort only a handful can.

And for a moment…

_Just a single moment…_

Naruto felt the love his father always gave him on the turbulent times of his childhood. A love that gives him anything yet asks for nothing in return. A selfless love.

A noble love.

He sipped his tea and ate silently, seemingly oblivious as a dark fierce storm hovered above.

Aeaeae

Naruto inhaled the scent of rose incense as he looked around the master bedroom. Just as he asked, they had changed the interior to suit his tastes. Walls hung with black velvet drapes and exotic tapestries of different war scenes and human sacrifices. The floor was a soft grey marble filled with white silken cushions, the ceiling stretching away in nothingness of white silk.

In the very center of the room, covered in black satin, rising like an altar above the grey marble steps, was a huge bed, surrounded by mirrors. Beside it on a table of soft brown marble lay a huge flat TV together with DVD and VCD players. Smiling, Naruto sauntered to the bed and sank down on its sift surface.

He closed his eyes and reflected on the past days. Days that seemed like years ago. Jairaiya's decision to leave the hotel, and he promising not to leave the Hermit no matter what. Naruto felt a sense of guilt; he left the Hermit for the operation. And to think that he promised never to leave it. Ah, Naruto thought wearily, if his father is right here now, he would surely get an earful from him.

_Red hair flows, dancing a silent song together with the soft breeze. Red eyes bore on innocent blues, "Naruto, you must never promise something you cannot perform, and when you do promised, you must keep it no matter what the cost in agony and overtime."_

They were his father's words before the accident. And Naruto always cherish the moments he had with his father, just as this one. He put an arm over his eyes and groaned, and then he remembered his meetings with Sasuke and felt the urge to vomit.

Santadio Sasuke, the bankable star that millions of women have fallen in love for and Uchiha Sasuke the Dark Avenger. His looks, his sensuality, his 'cool' personality and the way he carries himself as if he owns the world, all the things that one looks for an ideal person.

In Naruto's eyes, Sasuke is an angel, dark and deadly but an angel nonetheless. An angel not worthy of any demon's presence.

And for a moment, -just a tick-Naruto felt dirty and soiled. And in an instant it was gone as soon as Naruto remembered Jairaiya's words when he told Naruto about the death of his father.

_Jairaiya sat on his leather chair silently playing with a silver fountain pen. "You want to know why, don't you Naruto?" he said quickly. "He never forgave himself for the consequences of the war."_

_Naruto searched his head for a reply but none came._

_"You were the last and only thing he cared about. The last and only thing in his life that he cared about," Jairaiya said quietly. "He doesn't care about the rest of your clan. He doesn't care about the business, for him you are the only thing left in his life. He only lived because you needed him. Many times this he told me."_

_Naruto sat still staring on his father's liquid like writing. So big and free-flowing words scrawled on black ink. They were full of life. Not the scribble of a dying man._

_"He lost it all Naruto. His life was all used up," Jairaiya savagely continued._

_When Naruto looked up, his eyes full of anger. "What happened on the war? He never told me. I want to know."_

_Jairaiya poured another glass for himself, "You're too young to know Naruto. In time, in time."_

**The war.** His father's suffering rooted on the ancient war between the Uchiha and the Oni. Between the progenies of Kyo and Kyoshiro. Between the children of two of Tokugawa Hidetada's (2) closest friends. Between blood cousins.

Sasuke was an Uchiha in name, thought, words and actions. And Naruto was an Oni. As simple as that.

It's such a shame that they are the ones who should pay for the sins their ancestors committed.

Aeaeae

Naruto was inside his newly decorated room sitting on his soft black bed, watching the sleek television as it played images Naruto himself would never forget.

_A beautiful woman with clear green eyes and wavy blonde waist length hair flowing freely against the backdrop of clear blue sea that spread far beyond the clear skies. The woman was laughing gaily as she looked directly at the camera._

_She extended a small and delicate hand almost covered with jewels and gold towards the cameraman asking him to join her. Naruto could see the man's large and calloused hand pushing her away gently, almost lovingly. And then Naruto heard the voice he wanted desperately to hear all these years._

_"Marguerite," The voice scolded gently. "Stay still."_

_"Oh!" Marguerite said in perfect English. "What torture are you doing to me, Kyuubi! I can't stand in the sun for too long!"_

_Kyuubi laughed. "Well, you have to tolerate it love! It's for keepsakes for the little man over here!" Big hands went to the woman belly, touching it softly and lovingly._

Naruto's tears silently flowed on his face. 'We all damped a pillow once or twice in our life', he remembered his best friend saying those words. He slowly willed his heart to calm down, along with Kitsune's voice in his head.

_"I love you, Kyuubi…" Marguerite said with a soft smile. "So much that I will give everything for you."_

_Then, the camera shifted and was suddenly focused on a pair of men's brown leather shoes painstakingly walking forward until it met another pair of shoes, this time a woman's and was high heeled._

_Then, it shifted again until it focused on broad strong arms that suggested that it embraces the woman in front. A series of hiccups and sobs followed soon after was the soft hushing sound of a manly voice._

_"I love you, I love you so much……" Marguerite said between sobs._

_"Shhhh, Marguerite love, I know so much. I know very well. And you couldn't have proved to me any better than this!"_

_"I love you, I love you." Marguerite continued to whisper hoarsely._

_"Love, shhhh," Kyuubi murmured. "I love you too. I love you too."_

At this, Naruto finally broke. He desperately walked towards the screen and laid his head on it. He sobbed and cried to all his might, trying to wash away the guilt that plagued him for quite some time now.

"Papa, Mama. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I can't. I don't think I can." Naruto sobbed and asked for assistance on the most important person in his life. "_Help me. Help me. Please._ Papa."

"Papa!"

Aeaeae

Kakashi's body was trashing in pain, his mouth uttering incomprehensible words as his hands tightly gripped the blankets of his bed, his knuckles turning white for lack of blood circulation. Then after a moment, Kakashi woke up with a bloody scream.

Panting wildly, Kakashi run a hand on his messy white locks. He buried his head on his hands, attempting to calm his wildly beating heart. An invincible stillness enveloped the room as Kakashi assured himself over and over again that it's just a dream. _Everything _is a dream. Then suddenly, at the stillness of the room, a single innocent voice of someone he knew too well echoed around the room.

_Kakashi-san, why is your other eye like Itachi-san?_

Kakashi put a hand tightly on his mouth as tears ran freely on his eyes. "Naruto," He painfully whispered between sobs. Then, out in the corner of his eye, he saw long tanned arms loosely wrapped itself on his neck and another soft voice whispered, this time on his ears. On ears that wanted to hear that voice again in the long, long years. _Hungrily. Desperately._

_Kakashi_

Kakashi felt a million daggers wound his heart and broke it to pieces as he swiftly turned around, attempting to have even a single glimpse of his dolphin. And what he saw broke his heart to tiny pieces, there was his dolphin, dressed in his black business suit a betrayed look on his face. And for a moment, all Kakashi ever wanted to do was to ran and wound his arms around his beloved and utter words of comfort on the dolphin's ear.

Instead, he embraced himself and watched sorrowfully as his vision slowly dissolved in to the air. Then, the room suddenly turned black and the two figures returned, both of them bearing hatred and sorrow. A sorrow of which he himself had created. Then, a fierce nine-tailed demon appeared behind their back, growling in anger his fierce red eye looking straight at him. Making him remember.

Making him remember.

Of his _betrayal._

Then, he awoke.

Aeaeae

Cool obsidian eyes scanned the perimeters of the lavish master bedroom. Then suddenly his eyes saw a mop of blonde hair in front of the large television. With reverent steps, he walked towards the man and flawlessly lifted him up and laid him on the soft bed. He reached out a hand and touched the man's forehead brushing away the stray hair on his head. He smiled softly as he noticed the tears tracts on the other's face.

"My little angel. Soon, everything will be alright. Soon."

_Just a few more sacrifices._

_A few more tears to shed._

**AN:**

(1) One of my frequent reviewers. Sorry I forgot to thank her on the last chap! But hey! Better late than never right! Hope you liked it!

(2) Hidetada was Ieyasu's son. And he replaced his father as shogun.

Demon'sChild! Yeah, I know who you are! Thanks anyway for reviewing this story. Hope you liked the cake I brought you the other day!

Hey! How come I only got 2 reviews for the last chap? Please, please, please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!

Don't tell my mother I'm living in sin

Don't let the old folks know

Don't tell my twin I breakfast on gin,

He'd never survive the blow

**A.P. Herbert**

_Laughing Ann, _"Don't Tell My Mother I'm Living In Sin"

Chapter 7

A man dressed in a simple buttoned black silk shirt with 2 holes open revealing a blue dragon intertwined with a red fox pendant dangling on his tanned neck and white slacks silently sipped his coffee as he stared outside the window of his office. Stars were peaking out in the horizon giving him the beautiful English evening.

He sighed as he stretched out his tired muscles. He closed his eyes for a while before opening them when the voice of his Scottish secretary greeted him.

"Sir, there's a man waiting for you outside." She said softly.

"At this time?" He groaned softly.

"He said it was important sir." His secretary smiled knowingly. "So, are you going to meet tonight?"

He smiled, sometimes his secretary knows him better than his wife or his son has. "No." He dragged the word. "He's in a mansion in the middle of nowhere."

His secretary raised an eyebrow on him. "Really? Or is it another one of your acts for me to loosen my grip on you while you work. Because I'm going to tell you now, it's not going to work."

"It's the truth!" He insisted with a childish whine.

"Oh really, then care to explain why you're so agitated to go home, you're not like that unless-"

"I'm meeting with my wife's parents." He said softly. His secretary immediately shut up at that. She knows his secret after all.

"O-oh. At thi-this time?"

He smiled softly. "Yes, they got here from America this morning. But I got to work so I just promised them that I'll try to meet them tonight. Looks like I was wrong."

He laughed hollowly. "Well, let's get going." He walked towards the door and opened it. "He's at the waiting room right?"

"Yes, sir."

He smiled at her. "Thank you. I don't think I can manage to run this law firm without you, Beth. Thank you."

Aeaeae

Naruto awoke that day, with a hell of a headache and the fact that he was now lying on his bed. He rubbed his bleary eyes and glanced around the room. Everything was at the exact place as he had left them, except for a big black human-like pillow on his floor, he sighed softly. **Wait.**

Was there a man sleeping on his floor? He slowly walked towards the man. A few agonizing minutes after he finally reached his destination; due to the help of a few appliances that had slowly met its doom because of his pulsing headache and clumsy walking.

He was about to kick the body when he felt a sudden feeling at the back of his neck. And that feeling had never been a good one. Years of practice and training were the only thing that saved him from his ultimate death as he easily evaded the bullets aimed on his beautiful head. Lying on the floor, he smashed a nearby marble floor with his bare hand. (AN: A marble floor is really, really HARD. And to smash it, it has to take a BIG amount of energy. I just thought that it would make Naruto appear strong and powerful. Bear with me:-P)

Grunting softly, he picked up 2 hand guns and a dagger that is secretly concealed in the floor. He rolled over before standing up slowly, hands on both guns the dagger pinned on the cloth of his pants. It seems like the attacker –who ever he is- had just thrown a smoke bomb and had now enveloped the room with its grey color. He fired right towards his left continuously before throwing both guns in the ground and in the speed of light he reached for his dagger and aimed at his back.

There was a sharp intake of breath, and as the smoke cleared it revealed a beautiful man completely dressed in black with insane red eyes and purple painted nails. On his right is a horrible looking man dressed in deep purple and black paint. And it seems to be the one who took a sharp intake of breath as the dagger was just barely inches away from his face if it wasn't for Itachi's hand.

Naruto let out a long breath that he doesn't know he have. "You never should have sneak up on me like that, Itachi" He regarded the man with the black nails. "Kisame," He regarded the other.

Kisame let out a short laugh. "Face it kid! You missed!"

"Oh, shut up!" Naruto said in annoyance as he stumbled backwards. "Damn hangover!" He muttered.

"You never should have drank that many," Itachi said in a soft scolding voice.

Naruto waved his hands in the air annoyingly and looked at Itachi with a pout. "Now you sound like Iruka on his tirades with that damn son of his!"

Kisame laughed while Itachi remained silent, his bangs covering his red eyes.

"Ooops, wrong move." Naruto said softly. He looked at Itachi before sighing and moving at the phone near the wall. He dialled the number on the kitchen and called for breakfast and some carpenters top fix the rumble.

Aeaeae

Kabuto was already sweating the moment the door opened to reveal a beautiful dolphin. "Bonsoir, Kabuto."

Kabuto forced a smile on his lips. "Bonsoir, Iruka." He said.

Iruka silently regarded the man. He was dressed in expensive Armani suit with a matching silver necklace and polished shoes. "Do you like your stay in France Kabuto?" He said as he opened the door for him.

Kabuto merely nodded as he walked outside. "Yes, thank you. It was very well."

"Ah," Iruka said as he led him towards the private meeting room. He motioned for him to go inside. "Then, pray what brings you here in this time?" He asked as he searched the room for bugs and other similar devices. Once the coast is cleared, he motioned for Kabuto to enter, readjusting his suit in the process.

Once Kabuto had entered the room, Iruka gingerly locked it softly. He draws the curtains surrounding the room, signaling his secretary who had been watching outside to call his wife and say that he will be late –yet again- and finally looked at the man who had taken the seat nearest to the door. Taking a deep breath, he sat at the opposite.

"What brings you here?" He said in a monotone. No emotion was betrayed on his face. So different from the usual loving Iruka that everyone knows. Perhaps it was because of living the best of his years with a demon and dedicating his life in his service. Or perhaps it was just his true nature, hidden behind the many layers of faked happiness and jolly. And he had done a damn good job of hiding it- that was, until the death of Kyuubi.

"Naruto says it is time." Kabuto said simply.

"Do you really think so?" Iruka asked.

"Yes. Master Orochimaru is already exited at it." Kabuto said with a smile.

"Hn. I'll tell them the news then." Iruka answered after a little while.

Silence.

"It had been long……" Iruka said softly.

"Much too long." Kabuto agreed as he pushed his glasses back. "So tell me, how are you? It's been years since you've had contact with the other members of the Fraternity, was it not?"

"No. I've always had contact on Naruto and Itachi." Iruka smiled at Kabuto's telling looks. "It is essential that they know what happen here in the English Branch of the fraternity and about the company."

"You know I always wonder how you did it." Said Kabuto as he walked around the room to pour himself a glass of French wine. "How did you manage to juggle your family, Naruto, the English Branch, your law firm, Naruto's Oni Empire and then a very possessive lover named Itachi? I mean, how did you get through a day? Orochimaru-sama's really impressed that you haven't gotten insane already." He walked back to Iruka.

Iruka laughed –an amused one- and looked at Kabuto in the eyes as the other sipped his wine. "Tell me, _when _did you learn all of these? No matter, no matter… I don't want to know the details anyways." He added seeing the slight pink on Kabuto's face. Then, his face turned serious. "We go one by one alright? Well, my family –my wife- actually never bothered where I am and what I am doing as long as I give them what they need, go where I'm supposed to go and act nicely on people. My son is a different matter.

"I never really understood back then why the Don never wanted Naruto to enter our world. The two of us -Itachi and I- were against it. We thought that it was just the Don's desperate part. And besides, don't fathers want their son to work with them? But now, I understand. I understand why he wanted it.

**It is natural for every father to shield their sons from the dark lives that they lead. Parents always wanted what's best for their children. And Kyuubi and I understand that what we do is wrong. But we can never leave it. It is the life that we chose to lead.**

"And so I tried everything in my power not to let him know what I do." He laughed bitterly.

"And the others?"

"Hm. The others are simply answered. Naruto's a grown up man now, he can take care of himself, and besides Itachi is always with him. The English Branch, the law Firm and Naruto's Empire is easily handled because I'm not the only one who runs it. I had different associates and very good secretaries who very kindly handle all my meeting –some even attends for me- and only call me when it is absolutely necessary. And about Itachi…" Iruka said with a smile. "Itachi is my shoulder to cry on. A lover who is always there for me, whenever I needed him. And about his possessiveness, I am sure that you experience the same kind of things to Orochimaru as I did."

Iruka laughed amusedly at the pink color creeping on Kabuto's pale face as he said those words.

Aeaeae

Itachi was restless, it had been pass 10 in the evening and still no call from his dolphin. Damnit! Why do those stupid old hags of dirty little pigs of abomination who gave birth to the vile intolerable filthy little girl that Iruka called 'his wife' have to come home at the exact date of THEIR 5th anniversary?

He grinds his teeth in anger. Itachi had it all planned out, they would spend their day in an island not far away from England – incase Iruka wanted to still be close with his son and the company in case an emergency happens. He had already reserved a presidential suit on the most expensive hotel he could find. They would spend their mornings in a beach and their afternoons hanging around in bars and restaurants. And their evenings would top it all off. Itachi had already planned that on their first night there would be candle lights and dinners beneath the moonlight. And Itachi's favorite part; a hot erotic sex on their big and not to mention soft canopy bed.

He sighed. His week of heaven had already been his week of hell.

So here he is. Sitting on the moonlight with his partner Kisame beside him. After they had gone to see Naruto, the little brat had managed to coax him to go to his suit and enjoy the time. But how could he, he argued, when the love of his life is gone? There had been shouts and treats and throws until Naruto pulled off his last card. His PUPPY DOG EYES!. Something that even Itachi and the great Kyuubi himself cannot say no to. Damn! And he thought that pathetic brat had already forgotten about that technique!

"Ne, Itachi, could you please apply lotion to my back?"

Shook out of his reverie, Itachi looked around and saw Kisame sprawled out beside him in his skimpy blue colored swimming trunks looking at him seductively with a lotion reached out for him in his hands. Itachi's eyebrows twitched –LOTION! who ever heard of lotion on plain moonlight!- in irritation. Then in a speed light, Itachi held a small handgun in his hands and fired 6 rounds of bullet in his sexually frustrated partner.

Thankfully, Kisame had moved quickly enough to evade the bullets. But the firing left his small white beach chair in torn and ruins.

Aeaeae

He headed straight. The rolling green land stretched as far as they could see, much of it enclosed by horizontal rail fencing. Off to one side was a small pond. The main rode was asphalt and ran straight for a while and then curved around a swath of towering oak and hickory, with scrub pines wedged between. Through the trees to the right he caught glimpses of an enormous structure.

He turned right, and passed down a long paved drive. Some of the largest maple trees Naruto had ever seen were situated in rows on each side of the drive, forming a natural roof of limbs and leaves.

Naruto looked up and whistled. It was a large house and it was constructed all from stone, with an enormous front portico supported by six massive columns. The lights were lighted up and he hoped out of his Volvo picking one of the 2 packages wrapped in gold wrappers. He stood in front of the front door of the stone house and rang the bell. A stoic man welcomed him and ushered him inside. He mouthed a thank you at the man as he disappeared inside, probably to announce his presence.

A few seconds later, a man with a peculiar white hair and milky eyes greeted him and shook his hands. He wears a white trousers paired with a simple white shirt and black jacket. "I reckon that you're Uzumaki Naruto?" he asked politely.

Naruto flashed him a smile. "I know I am. And I do not know who you are."

The man seemed unaffected by his rude words and said. "I'm Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's cousin as Sasuke must have told you."

"Ahh," Naruto said with a smile. "The shy girl on the lavender dress? Sasuke told me about the two of you."

Neji looked closely at the man. "I surely hope that he said no bad things about my cousin." He said as he watched Naruto laughed and felt a shiver ran up to his spine.

"You sure are a very protective cousin." Naruto said watching in amusement.

Before Neji could think up of a witty response, a blushing Hinata greeted them. She is dressed in a knee-length red gown showing of her shapely legs, she has little make-up and an ankle chain. She took gulps of air, and then rearranged her clothes before looking at both of them. She smiled. "Hello, you must be Naruto." She extended her hand. "I'm Hyuuga Hinata pleased to meet you."

Naruto delicately took her hand, but instead of shaking it, he brought it to his lips and kissed its knuckles. Hinata quickly retracted her hand and blushed.

Naruto laughed. "I'm sorry, I do not mean to offend. You see I studied for almost a decade in Europe and this is a way of greeting fair ladies such as you." Then his voice became concerned. "You're not angry are you?"

Hesitantly she looked at him. And shook her head. Naruto sighed in relief and looked closely at her. "You look absolutely breathtaking you know. By the way," He said as he gave her the package. "Here's a present."

"Oh, you shouldn't have to." Hinata said as she took it. "But thank you anyways."

Naruto sighed and smiled. "So, shall we go now? Before your guests starts to panic thinking someone smuggled their beautiful hostess away."

Hinata blushed before taking Naruto's arm followed closely by Neji. She led him towards the front hall and down a curving staircase of walnut. They passed through ogling large rooms, elaborate millwork, heavy draperies and enormous artworks and then they arrived at the lower level.

There were 20 leather couches and chairs placed precisely in a large room. The walls were decorated with the different head of preserved animals, a cheetah, a jaguar, a rhino, stags and elephant tusks. There was also a small baby grizzly in charging pose and a small coiled diamondback rattler, with eyes seemingly ablaze and fangs showing and ready to do some serious damage.

A full bar of drinks sat against the other wall. And it was far from Naruto's taste, the room look like a usual English pub with a big chunk of the Wild West.

He scanned the room and noticed that almost every one of them was looking at him with interest, he simple shrugged it off and followed Hinata as she introduced him to the others.

There was the unique couple, a blonde girl dressed in denim and sky blue tube top and her lazy boyfriend dressed in brown pants and white shirt. The blonde girl vaguely reminds Naruto of the showgirls in Vegas, loud, boisterous and very, very catty. Her pineapple headed boyfriend was her exact opposite, lazy, silent and bored.

Then there was the fat kid who merely mumbled incoherent words in between mouthful of foods.

Then there was the loud and hopeful green kid who was weird for Naruto's taste but the two of them had immediately clicked when he had learned about the kid's perseverance and hope.

There was the pink haired girl. She was dressed to skimpy for a simple get together like this. A knee-length sundress with large slip that goes up towards her upper thighs, the straps of her bra could be seen on the thin strings of her dress, a good amount of cleavage can also be seen. She definitely dressed to kill tonight.

"Naruto, I really am enjoying your presence but I need to attend to other visitors, would you mind?" Hinata asked as she saw her cousin beckoning her to the bar, obviously he can't handle the drinks all by himself.

"No, suit yourself." Naruto answered.

With a smile Hinata left the two of them alone. Naruto scanned his surrounding and noticed that they are seated at the far corner of the room giving them privacy. Naruto beamed at her. "So, I heard you and Sasuke had known each other for a while now."

"20 years to be exact, we have known each other since childhood." The noise on the bar is getting louder as each moment passed by; clearly the party is on full swing.

"Oh really?" Naruto said.

"Yeah!" Sakura said as she flipped her hair. "We used to spend a lot of time together!"

Naruto laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sakura said in her bitchy voice.

"Nothing, please forgive me. But can I ask you something?" He asked innocently.

"Sure," Sakura said while unconsciously playing with her hair.

Naruto leaned closer, close enough to smell her perfume. He bit her ear and said. "Do you also make him as happy and as contented as I do? Or did he always deny you every time you made moves at him?"

Sakura pushed him and Naruto could only laugh at the horrified look on her face. Sakura would just open his mouth when her friend, the blonde, stopped at her and chatted at her.

Naruto laughed again catching the blonde's attention. "Well hello, Uzumaki-san!" She chirped.

"Ino, can I call you Ino? Please, call me Naruto." He said, flashing a charming smile.

Ino giggled and said. "Sure. By the way have you met everyone else?"

"Not much. But I'm planning to meet everyone else. And if I want to do that, I must start now, I'll leave you girls alone." And said. "Now would you excuse me, I want to meet somebody else. Enjoy the party."

**_'I wish Gaara's here.'_**

_'So do I.' _Naruto said as he absentmindedly waved to one of the guests that Hinata had introduced to him a while before.

**_'I told you we should have brought him here!' _**Kitsune growled. **_'But as usual you refused! You damn insensitive prick! Can't you see that I'm actually itching to have sex with him again! Oh Gods, what Sasuke's doing to you is not even enough to catch my attention!'_**

_Sometimes Kitsune can get so dumb! 'Listen here you smart-ass! If I dragged Gaara to this party, didn't you even think-even for a second- that maybe-just maybe- these damn Konoha-sluts already knew about him! Think about what'll happen if that happened!'_

_**'Now that you say that, I think you're right…' **_Kitsune said with a sigh. **_'All our plans will be a waste.'_**

_'Yes it will,' _Naruto agreed. _'Our steps must be precise and careful from now one Kyuubi… A single mistake can get the Fraternity and Gaara to danger.'_

_**'We must be cautious… Naruto?' **_Kitsune asked his holder.

_'What is it?' _

_**'Do you really plan to do it? Do you really plan to ki-' **_

****Before Kitsune could finish his question, a warm teasing breath ghosted on the shell of Naruto's ear before a soft sensual voice filled his ear.

"My, my, my is my little Kitten a little lost?"

**An: Please review! Please Review!**

**I would like to thank ALL of those people who reviewed on my last chapter. Thank you very much! I've read on one of my reviews that my story's complicated so I did my best to tone it down for this chapter. I hope I did a good job!**

**Now on a MORE serious note. My dad –of all people- had somewhat read this story and told some of my mind-boggling mistakes. And some of it I must admit is quite true. And that, for example is the fact that I do not treat my reviewers as the same as others. So starting on my next chapter…I'll treat you all equally, meaning that if I thanked someone, I'll thank everyone else!**

**I hope you don't have any problem with that. And if you do, please kindly e-mail me and we'll talk about it.**

**Please review!**

**R and R Please! Please!**


End file.
